A Slytherin's Sacrament
by Maoi
Summary: Book 1! What if Lord Voldemort never exsisted? This is my dark side of the story where the Slytherin side of Harry takes over. (Work in Progress)
1. Away from 'home'

What would have happened if Lord Voldemort never existed? Where would that leave Tom Marvolo Riddle? This is Harry's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and things keep looking better and better for him...but there is something he doesn't know about himself along with all the other things. And it's going to get him into a lot of trouble. There is a secret under Godric's Hollow that only a very few know about, and locked away in Harry's memory is how to get to it. The wizards who are looking for it are after Harry and will stop at nothing to get to him.  
  
Chapter 1: Away from 'Home'  
  
Harry James Potter was finally away from the Dursley's, his last known relatives, and he was happier than words could explain. For the past 11 years, Harry had been abused, mentally and physically. He had even been to the hospital several times, and he had the scars to prove it. But, one scar, in particular, always caught his interest.  
  
Upon Harry Potter's forehead was a lightning shaped scar. He had no idea how it got there...and it seemed that no one else did either.  
  
Harry, before made out to be a wizard, knew nothing of his parents, who he was or where he belonged. Then, on one fateful day, his whole life changed...forever. A man, who called himself Severus Snape, came to him. He was a tall, black-haired man who wore all black robes, and as soon as he realized that the man was taking him away from the Dursley's, with good intentions, Harry immediately fell in love with the oily haired man...friendly-wise!  
  
"You will be staying here at the Leaky Cauldron, young Potter. I trust you don't mind, though one would think that after living with muggles like them...one would get use to such a sad state of.living.if one would or could call it such." The man stated simply in his monotone voice.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that I got stuck with the stupid, self-conscious 'Dursley's' anyway!" Okay.maybe 'love' was a little too strong. 'Acquaintance' would probably be better of a word...and what the hell was a 'muggle'?  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Potter, but I suggest you try to get the best of me.I'm going to be your professor in Defense Against the Dark Art. And I warn you now, I do NOT teach an easy class. I'm only here on Professor Dumbledore's orders to 'rescue' you, and I assure you, if it was my decision to leave you or not.I would have probably left you."  
  
All right.definitely not friends. 'Though,' Harry though, 'I was a bit of a arse.'  
  
"You are to stay here in Diagon Alley and you are not to leave. There are dangerous wizards out there, Mr. Potter, and we wouldn't want YOU to be in the wrong hands, now would we?" Harry didn't answer, 'This guy is turning out to be a real git. I thought he was the greatest man alive when he took me away from the Dursley's.' The man said something, but Harry wasn't paying attention, 'Besides, I didn't say anything THAT harsh..."  
  
"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"I asked if I made myself perfectly clear, but I don't suppose you heard me. So, I will ask again JUST to make sure you understand what I'm saying. You are not to leave Diagon Alley under any circumstances and you may only enter Knockturn Alley accompanied by someone." Snape gave him a look practically saying 'but I don't know why YOU, of all people, would want to go there...', "So. Do I make myself. Perfectly. Clear...Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry nodded sitting down on the bed behind him. 'This guy definitely has some kind of grudge against me...and I don't even know him.'  
  
"Good." Snape pulled out a letter, "Inside, is a letter containing your school list. You can buy all your materials here in Diagon Alley, that's why we stopped by Gringotts to get your coins."  
  
Harry opened the letter and pulled out his list. He read it silently several times then laid it gently on his lap.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore trusts that you may find SOMEONE willing to help you find your way to Kings Cross Station and to platform nine and three- quarters." stated Snape, "Term starts at the beginning of September, train leaves at eleven. Are there any questions?"  
  
The green-eyed boy shook his head with it bowed down, "No, sir."  
  
The door opened, "Thank you, Professor Snape." It was a whisper, but still audible.  
  
Snape turned and caught Harry with the corner of his eye. He could easily distinguish the guilt playing on Harry's face, but Snape only gave a friendly nod and left. The man knew that there shouldn't have been such a sad face on Harry, but he left it as is...  
  
Perhaps the young boy could change from his father...the father Snape knew all too well.  
  
Inside the room, Harry was relieved that the man had left. Harry smiled slightly and fell back onto his bed...falling asleep instantly...today had been way too long.  
  
The next morning, Harry expected to be back at the Dursley's in the cupboard, but he didn't open his eyes. It was the best dream he had ever had, and that was all it was...a dream. Or so he though...  
  
There was rapping at his door, "Get up!" was Aunt Petunia sick again? Her voice sounded extremely nasally, "Are you up, yet?"  
  
"I'm up...'Mup..." answered Harry groggily. He sat up and patted around for his glasses. The bed was softer than how he remembered...  
  
He shrugged lightly as his hands came upon one of the eye lenses of his glasses. He placed them on the bridge of his nose and blinked. Several times in fact.  
  
The room was...not his. The bedding was a deep, solid maroon color and the room was enormous...and full of light. His eyes widened. The woman coming towards him with a tray in her hands was definitely NOT Aunt Petunia. She was an average sized woman, not stout and not thin...fair weighted. Her orange-red hair was pulled back into a loose bun and her emerald green eyes glistened as she smiled at him.  
  
"W...where am I?" asked Harry. Doubting he was anywhere near Privet Drive.  
  
The woman set the tray on the table next to the bed, "Ah...your in one o' the boarding rooms o' the Leaky Cauldron." She had a nasal Irish accent, "My name's Aithne, but you can jus' call me Ena."  
  
"I'm Harry." He stood from the bed, straightening his clothes he slept in from yesterday, "Nice to meet you, Ena."  
  
Her warm smile never wavered, "Aye, it's nice to meet you too, 'Arry." She glided over to the end of the bed, her green robes flowing behind her. "Your trunk arrived last night while you were asleep. We tried not to wake you up."  
  
Harry followed her and opened his trunk, "Everything you need should be there. Is there anything else you need, 'Arry?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, thank you." She marched gracefully to the door and opened it, "Wait, Ena...what's today?"  
  
She turned around with a raised eyebrow, "Why, today's July thirty-first. You should go buy your school supplies."  
  
Harry nodded, "Thank you."  
  
"Good day, 'Arry." And she closed the door behind her.  
  
Harry rummaged happily through his trunk.  
  
'July thirty-first...' he thought, 'Happy birthday, Harry!'  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
.......Hmmmmm....I'm not really happy with how I did this chapter. It was a pretty good plot...for a beginner...but I hate how I worded it all..........oh well.... 


	2. Happy Birthday?

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday???  
  
This...was heaven. No one knew or cared who he was. No one knew that he just turned 11, and more frankly, he could have cared less himself.  
  
He never had a birthday party before. No cakes. No presents...ever. So why would this year be any different? The only present he ever got was from Aunt Petunia. It was a 'Christmas present', if one would call it so. Underneath a very small, silver bow, folded neatly in her hands, was a dishrag.  
  
He always hated Aunt Petunia. She was a horse-faced woman with large teeth. She had always been self-centered and snotty, and the others, Uncle Vernon and Dudley, weren't any better.  
  
Harry pulled out one of his t-shirts from his trunk, a large hand-me-down from Dudley and threw it on the bed. Since most of his clothes were also hand-me-downs, they were around three to four sizes too big. Dudley may have been the same age as Harry, but the boy was thrice Harry's weight and just as round.  
  
Dudley was strong...bulky and fat. Uncle Vernon's definition of 'strong' was pretty much throwing fat around. Every time Dudley did so, he'd be praised on how 'strong' he was. Harry snorted. Yeah, the boy could hit, but when it came to running, one would have a hard time determining jogging from walking since both were at the same pace.  
  
The Dudley's were wretched people. There were so many bad memories...and Harry had tied his best to forget them, but unfortunately, some things can't be forgotten nor EVER forgiven.  
  
Harry though about how his life had changed just since yesterday as he dug through his trunk some more. He pulled out a pair of pants and socks...and what was that? Something shiny at the bottom of his trunk caught his eye. He pulled it out and found that it was a fairly large box wrapped in silver and violet wrapping paper with a small red bow on top.  
  
Harry eyed it for a moment before noticing the small card under the bow. He unfolded it and read it silently.  
  
Your father wanted you to have this as soon as you  
entered your first year of Hogwarts.  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
-Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry read it several more times before setting in down carefully and placing his attention once more on the very neatly wrapped box. His father? Wait...Albus Dumbledore...Dumbledore? He's heard of the name before...of course. He's the Headmaster at Hogwarts that Professor Snape told him about.  
  
Harry tore off the wrapping and opened the top. Inside was a photo album and on top was an envelope. Hesitantly, the green-eyed boy picked up the parchment with his full name neatly written on it and opened it. Inside was a letter.  
  
My dearest Harry,  
  
If you have received this, it means that I will  
never be there to watch you take your first step, say  
your first word, teach you how to fly or play  
Quidditch...and most importantly, tell you how much  
you mean to me.  
I sit here now, watching you play with your  
mother on the floor, I think to myself and laugh.  
You're not even a year old yet and Lily is trying to  
teach you how to walk. Persistent woman, she is.  
Your mother and I are both Aurors, and I know,  
with a very strong feeling, that we will not be apart  
of your life any longer. Dumbledore had the same  
feeling as I do, I am putting you in his care until  
it is confirmed that your mother and I will not be  
returning. However, I have made arrangements that on  
the first day that you attend Hogwart's School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry, and from then on, you will  
rightfully own Godric's Hollow, our home. From  
there, Professor Dumbledore will explain everything.  
Remember, Harry, no matter what House you end  
up in, who you decide to spend your life with, or any  
other choices you make throughout your life, we, your  
mother and I, would always support and love you...so,  
make smart ones! Ha ha! We love you, Harry, and I  
hope that you can find a special place in your heart  
just for us.  
  
We love you  
-Dad  
PS. I hope you like the  
Album your dad and  
I arranged for you. -Mom  
  
Harry read it over several times before slowly folding it back up, and as soon as he set it down, questions swarmed in his head.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to open the book, much less look at it. Harry curled his fist in anger.  
  
'How.how could they love me.when they don't even exist? How could they leave me with.with THEM?' The boy whispered to himself. He hated the Dursleys more than anything in the world. He hated how they walked, talked and lived. He even hated the very fact that they breathed.it was disgusting, and now, his parents were second on his list.right behind the Dursleys.  
  
It had now been two weeks and the days passed slower now that he got his school supplies and had now seen every nook and cranny in Diagon Alley, and now the evening hours found him in Flourish and Blotts reading.  
  
He still hadn't found anyone who could help him get to King's Cross Station, but that may have been due to his lack of social skills. He had a few more weeks, though. Not everyone was heartless.right?  
  
"Curses and Counter-curses?" Harry looked up to find someone next to him as he read at the small table. He turned the book over to the cover; Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.  
  
Harry looked up at the boy again, "Sorry, but when I saw that you wore the Hogwarts' school robes I couldn't help but to come by and say 'hello'. You're the first student I've met so far." Harry stood up and fully face the light haired blonde, "I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy." He held out a hand to the raven-haired boy and pulled across his face, what seemed to be a smile.  
  
Harry took his hand and shook it lightly, "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."  
  
"A pleasure." Malfoy pulled back his hand, "Where are your parents? My father's around looking for my other supplies."  
  
"I'm here alone. I don't have parents."  
  
Malfoy's eyebrows pulled together in a sympathetic look, "Oh. I'm sorry.I didn't mean.to."  
  
"Oh, no. It's all right.it's not like I really knew them anyway."  
  
"Really? Where are you staying, then, until we leave for Hogwarts?" They sat down. Harry closing the book he was reading.  
  
"I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron for another two weeks. I got here at the end of July."  
  
"At The Leaky Cauldron?" Malfoy made a face, "Who made you stay there? Or did you want to stay there?"  
  
Harry snorted, "Want to? I never even knew of this place before my birthday, I'd say that it was a big change for me. So, whether or not that it's home.it's better than where I was at."  
  
"You lived with a muggle family?"  
  
"What's a muggle?" asked Harry. An eyebrow rose.  
  
"Muggles are non-magic people. Filthy, if you ask me." Malfoy sneered.  
  
"Draco! Boy, where are you?" There was a deep nasally voice booming from behind several bookshelves.  
  
"Over here, Father!" Malfoy turned back to Harry and pulled at his arm, "C'mon. You can meet my father." They walked among the shelves as the Malfoy boy pulled Harry along. They nearly literally ran into the blonde and Malfoy started, "Hello, Father. Did you get everything?"  
  
"Yes. Everything is in your cauldron. We'll run by later to get your wand, all right?" Draco nodded. The older Malfoy caught emerald-green eyes, "And whom, may I ask, is this?"  
  
Harry stepped up nervously from behind Draco, "Harry Potter, sir. I.I'll be going to Hogwarts for the first time also."  
  
Mr. Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Really? Well then, I'm glad that my son could make your acquaintance, young Potter. Where are your parents? I'd like to."  
  
Draco coughed loudly.  
  
"Boy! Do not interrupt me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Father, but." He turned to Harry, and the raven-haired boy nodded, "he doesn't have parents. He came from a muggle family." Mr. Malfoy raised his eyebrow again, "He never knew anything about the Wizarding World until." he shrugged, "And he has to stay at The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"And oh, just let me guess.you were wondering if he could stay with us for the last two weeks?" Draco nodded and Harry's eyes widened, "That is, of course, if Mr. Potter wants to come. Have you even asked him?" He studied the look on his son's face for about two seconds and immediately answered his own question, "Of course not. Draco.when will you come up with manners?  
  
"Harry, would you like to come home with us, rather than staying here?"  
  
He stepped back a bit and shook his head, "I would, but I can't. I was ordered by Professor Dumbledore to stay here. Professor Snape came to get me from my aunt and uncle and brought me here, giving me strict orders not to leave."  
  
Mr. Malfoy smiled a bit, "Ah, well, as part as the Ministry, I think that I can get permission from Professor Dumbledore and the Minister to allow me to take you into our home. That is, again, if you want to."  
  
And suddenly, just as Harry was about to answer, "Reducto!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	3. THE one and only

Chapter 3: THE one and only  
  
"Potter! Potter! HARRY!" The green-eyed boy slowly opened his eyes and moaned, "C'mon, Harry. We have to get out of here."  
  
Harry noticed the hectic waver in Draco's voice, "W.what?" muttered Harry. Draco was pulling Harry up onto his feet.  
  
"My father told me to grab you and go to The Leaky Cauldron. We're to wait there for him." Harry stood up and nearly fell again, "All right?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
Draco only shook his head, "Dunno.Father went to 'investigate', but I have a feeling that it was a lot more than seeing what was wrong. C'mon, Harry.We'll go back to the Inn and wait."  
  
Rumors were roaming before they even got to the Inn, "Aye 'eard it was a dark wizard.after some'in, Aye did." And "Hey, Abby. Wasn't that the Reductor Curse that blew away that wall? That was really powerful. I heard that there were two boys in there too. Do you think they're alright?"  
  
The two boys scurried off before they were, perhaps, noticed. They ran up the stares to the second floor and into Harry's bedroom.  
  
Now what? The two stood there without an idea in the world of what to do but stand there, each coming up with there own ridiculous thoughts.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Came the familiar voice from outside. Draco was the first to the window, Harry right behind him.  
  
Mr. Malfoy had his wand in his hand at the 'ready' stance. At the other end of the street was another man.  
  
"Stop," Mr. Malfoy called out, "Or I will be left with no other choice but to put you in your place."  
  
"And where would that be?" The man sneered.  
  
Mr. Malfoy smiled back, "A place.worse then death."  
  
Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, and Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, were deciding against letting Harry stay with the Malfoy's. Neither Ministry nor Dumbledore could keep their eye on Harry as closely as they could when he was closer to the Ministry. And it was getting frustrating.  
  
"Why?" Harry angrily stared at the Minister.  
  
"Because the Ministry cannot watch you." Answered Fudge.  
  
"But I am part of the Ministry, Cornelius." Mr. Malfoy looked from Harry to the Minister, " I will take full responsibility into caring for him. Young Potter and my son are already friends." He now turned to Professor Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge, "There's something you aren't telling me, isn't there. You're hiding something from Harry, aren't you? Cornelius, I would have never though that you, of all people, would hide something from the one person it concern."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. What was so important that it concerned him? Mr. Malfoy pulled him between the three gentlemen, "Tell him, Cornelius! Tell him, or I will! He deserves to know. This is HARRY POTTER we're talking about."  
  
"I know who we're talking about, Lucius. Dear God, anyone could distinguish the boy by just looking at him. The scar on his forehead is enough to tell you who he is."  
  
"Cornelius!" Professor Dumbledore spoke up, "I don't think it wise for us to carry on this conversation here. We could go to Hogwarts to continue this conversation in my office."  
  
They nodded, "Where's Black? He should have been here by now."  
  
"He has informed me that he be arriving later due to some difficulties with Remus."  
  
"Yes, last night was the full moon, wasn't it?" asked Lucius.  
  
Professor Dumbledore nodded, "Come along, now. We'll apparate back." Once again they nodded. The professor turned to the confused raven-haired boy, "Harry, I'll ask you to hold my hand."  
  
The boy nodded as he slowly and hesitantly took the aged man's outstretched hand. It only took several seconds before the room before them molded into a completely different room.  
  
"This here, Harry, is my office. Welcome to Hogwarts, my dear boy." Professor Dumbledore smiled down at him. The room was a large circular room filled with books and planetary objects. There were staircases on either side of the room curving upwards to a single door.  
  
"All right." Mr. Malfoy called out from behind, "so are we going to wait for Black, or are we going to carry on with this and at least tell the boy what he deserves to know?"  
  
"Yes, I agree with Lucius, Cornelius. I think we should tell Harry everything that is going on before Sirius gets here."  
  
The Minister let out a long sigh, "Fine.fine. Let's all take a seat."  
  
They all took seats that popped out of nowhere, "Ahem," Dumbledore coughed, "I think we should start from the beginning. Before Harry was born.  
  
"Of the time your great grandparents, something was left under Godric's Hollow.deep under the basement. It was know as a transfiguration device. Something that could turn grief into glory.rags into riches. Your Great Grandmother Elenorum invented it. She was a very adventurous woman, if I do say so myself. She also was one who helped in the discovery and invention of Floo Powder.  
  
"But, back on subject. There was only one device, and by the time word got out, your grandparents had it. They tried to destroy it, but failed. So they hid it under the basement of Godric's Hollow. Your parents never knew about it, and there are those that are willing to risk anything to get to it."  
  
Cornelius immediately stood, "If this is true.then it must be destroyed! With something as powerful as you make it sound, the world, for all we know, could come to an end."  
  
"Calm yourself. Elenorum wasn't dimwitted, I assure you. It's not that powerful, but I won't say that it's not dangerous."  
  
Harry was about to say something more, but suddenly there was burst from behind, "Professor Dumbledore! I'm terribly sorry I'm late." They all turned around to find a tall pale man with shoulder-length thin black hair and dark eyes, "You sorta caught me at a bad time. Remus was." He stopped once he noticed that there was more than just Dumbledore and Malfoy.  
  
"Ah, Professor Black, I'm glad that you could join us on such short notice, but something, or should I say, someone came up."  
  
The smile on Black's face immediately fell, "What's wrong, Albus? Who is it?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and lifted a hand towards the raven-haired boy, "Mr. Harry Potter, of course."  
  
Professor Black's eyes widened to an unbelievable size as he turned to the troubled boy in the maroon chair. There were tears already forming as he stepped to take a closer look at the eleven-year-old, "This is Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't have time to answer before there was a hand already on his forehead, holding back his hair as Professor Black was inspecting the lightning shaped scar. Black slowly stepped back and softly whispered, inaudible words escaped his lips.  
  
"Mr. Potter," announced Professor Dumbledore, "I'd like you to meet Professor Sirius Black, the new Charms professor." Harry offered a handshake to the teary man just as Sirius bent down to hug him, "And your Godfather."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry that I had to leave you to those wretched muggles. I'm sorry! Please, forgive me. Please! Please! Forgive me! I know that they must have caused you some sort of trouble! I'm sorry I had to leave you to them!" Harry hesitantly hugged him back, trying to register all that Dumbledore had said.  
  
"Godfather?" Harry pulled back and looked into the man's eyes, "I have a Godfather?"  
  
Sirius wiped at his eyes as he nodded, "Yeah, James and Lily announced me godfather just before you were born. I was thrilled to death, to say the least. But, they wouldn't let me have you when they died. We were having problems at the time. legally. They found out that Remus and I are illegal animagi. But, we're finally off the hook, so you can come live with us now."  
  
"Are you serious?" Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Yes," he held out a hand, "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." Harry slapped it away.  
  
Lucius rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, Black. You know what the boy meant."  
  
He ignored the Malfoy, "But, yes, I'm very serious. Harry, I want you to come live with us. We live here at the castle since we both teach here."  
  
Harry's smile only grew wider, "Yeah! Yes, I want to come live with you." He threw himself on his godfather and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I'm so happy!" He nearly squealed like a little schoolgirl, but refused to act stupid.  
  
"Ahem!" They all turned towards Professor Dumbledore, "Let us get on with the meeting just roughly scheduled, alright?  
  
"Let's see, now. Where did I leave off?"  
  
"You left off saying something about the transfiguration.thing.not being too powerful, but still dangerous, right?" said Malfoy, and Fudge nodded.  
  
Sirius took another seat that appeared and smiled over to Harry and he smiled back, the two sitting between Malfoy, all the while, Harry hearing something about weakness and controlling feelings coming from the long- haired blonde.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


	4. Being Born with Such a Burden

Chapter 4: Being Born with Such a Burden  
  
"Dark wizards were responsible for your parents' death. The thing is, none of it had to do with the transfiguration device. Do you know where you got that scar from, Mr. Potter?" He shook his head. "Neither does anyone else, for that matter. You crossed the lines of fate, I suppose you could say. Stored away in that scar is a memory. A memory of where and how to get to that transfiguration device."  
  
"What!?" Mr. Malfoy sat on the edge of his seat, "That's not possible! He can't just be born with that!"  
  
"Lucius is right. How do you know this anyway?"  
  
"I agree with them both, Albus. What sort of theory is that?" Fudge stood.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled, "Why.Mr. Potter showed me."  
  
The next two weeks passed by quickly and eventfully. No matter how many times Professor Dumbledore tried to explain it, Harry just found it harder to understand. But, unfortunately, the subject couldn't be dropped. There were dark wizards out to get the transfiguration device and Harry needed to 'remember' how to get to it.  
  
Harry sat on his bed that night waiting for the other Hogwarts students to arrive. He agreed to be sorted into his new House when the other students arrived. He had to ask his godfather all sorts of question about things he never knew about the Wizarding World, like the four Houses and Quidditch.  
  
His trunk arrived the day after the meeting and he was staying in an extra room that his godfather and Remus Lupin had.  
  
There was a knock on his door and Sirius popped his head in the room, "Mind if I come in?" Harry shook his head solemnly. He walked in and closed the door behind him, "What's wrong, kid?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Nothing. Why?"  
  
"Just the way you look, that look your dad always got when he was down."  
  
Harry immediately turned red in anger, "Does everyone always refer to my dad when they look at me? I'm like the walking plague for myself. I'm so sick of hearing about them. There dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it."  
  
"I'm starting to get the impression that you're angry at them for some reason." Harry didn't answer, but sat back down, "Harry, please answer me. Remus does the same thing to me when he's mad."  
  
Harry sighed, "It's just.why did they have to die. Mum was supposed to teach me how to walk and Dad was going to teach me how to fly and play.that game.Quidditch. They were supposed to grow old together while they watched me grow up. Is that.selfish of me?" He looked up at his godfather with a tear-stricken face.  
  
"Selfish? No, Harry, not at all. Does it sound selfish for a child to want his parents?" Sirius knelt on the floor in front of Harry and sat merely inches in front of him. Harry shook his head, "See, it's only natural. A child shouldn't be left without his parents, but unfortunately, it happens."  
  
"But why did it happen to me? Why is any of this happening to me?" Harry was crying while angrily yelling out, "I.don't understand."  
  
Sirius had pulled him into a hug, "Shhh.Harry, no one can control fate and destiny. There are no coincidences in the Wizarding World. Everything happens for a reason. And this time, kid, you're that reason. You have to suck it up and be strong.  
  
"What happened to that photo album I had sent to you?" Harry looked up.  
  
"You sent it to me?"  
  
"Yes, The photo album was from me. James gave it to me to give to you and the letter was given to Dumbledore from your father to you." There was a long pause while Sirius tried deciphering the look in Harry's eyes, "You.haven't even looked at it, have you?"  
  
Harry shook his head after a long moment of wide-eyed staring. His tears had ceased, but his eyes were still glossy, "No, I threw it in my trunk.in the very bottom."  
  
Sirius only sighed, "Well, I can send it to you, but I can't make you look at it, now can I?" Harry didn't answer, "Do you want to look at it now?"  
  
The green-eyed boy shook his head.  
  
"Alright. But may I ask why?"  
  
"Because.'Cause.I have to get ready. They should be here any minute now, right?"  
  
Sirius didn't say anything, but only nodded. He stood up and watched for a minute as Harry threw clothes into his trunk and rummaged around with other things. Sirius left the room with a heavy heart.  
  
"So, how is he?" Sirius turned around and found his blonde friend leaning against the wall next to the door.  
  
The black-haired man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "He'll be alright, I think. But, the way he put everything.it made me feel so.guilty. It's my fault he got stuck with the Dursleys and I feel so horrible. He just wants to be a normal kid growing up with his parents, but I told him that it doesn't always turn out that way.  
  
"I think he hates me now.I don't know. He can laugh and cry, but his eyes are always empty. No matter how long you stare into them, they never give off any emotion. It's always the outside of him. I can't explain it, Remus.  
  
"I can remember him as a baby; Always smiling and laughing, and his eyes would always light up and sparkle with the most given love and affection in them.but now.now that he's grown up, especially without that love, he's learned to not submit any emotion in his eyes.no matter how he reacts on the outside." Sirius took a deep breath and sighed, "I can't explain in any better than that."  
  
Remus's eyes saddened, but his smile didn't waver, "Then, we'll give him the love that he needs. It's all we can do. We can't pin him down and make him talk, you know that, so all we can do for now is wait." Remus rubbed his best friend's shoulder, "C'mon, we have to get ready. Do you want me to walk Harry down? I can try to talk to him."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No," he sighed. "I want to walk him down."  
  
There was a knock again on Harry's door, "Harry, it's time to go." It was Lupin this time.  
  
"I'll be right there." Harry checked the mirror to make sure everything was on right and everything was straight, all the while, wondering what House Draco would be in, or if Draco would even be there.  
  
The door opened, "You don't mind if I come in, do you?"  
  
"Oh, not at all, in fact, I was hoping you would come in."  
  
"Why's that?" Remus walked over to Harry, his long blue robes elegantly following him.  
  
Harry grabbed both loose ends of the black material around his neck, "I'm sort of having trouble putting on my tie."  
  
Remus laughed, "I bet you've never put on a tie before, eh?" Harry shook his head, "Well, we'll just have to teach you, won't we?"  
  
It didn't take long for Harry to learn how to tie his own necktie, "You look so handsome." Remus patted the boy's upper arm playfully, "I think you're all set. Are you ready to be off?"  
  
Harry nodded. 'As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose.'  
  
"C'mon, Sirius is waiting for you."  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Feedback: Required!!! 


	5. The Snake

Chapter 5  
  
Harry had luckily found Draco among the mass of student when he found them walking there way to the Great Hall. The blonde was just as happy to see Harry, as he was to see Draco.  
  
"What House do you think you'll be in, Harry?"  
  
The boy shrugged, "Dunno. I'm not really looking for a particular one. How 'bout you?"  
  
"I'm going to be in Slytherin.hopefully. My whole family's been in Slytherin, and I don't want to be the first not to."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be fine, I'm sure." Harry smiled and it was returned.  
  
"Be in Slytherin with me! I don't know any of these.bozos. And I don't want to go alone."  
  
Harry laughed a little, "I can't promise anything, but we'll see."  
  
A black-hair woman who Harry knew to be Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, stepped up with a long scroll, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. She looked down at the scroll and the first name was, "Abbott, Hannah."  
  
She was a pink-faced blonde, "Boy, does she ever have the look of a klutz." And sure enough, she was. If she wasn't wavering across the stage, she was stumbling across it. She reached the stool, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.  
  
The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.  
  
"I heard Hufflepuffs are a bunch of loudmouths. You can't even tell one of them something without it being around the school the next day." He heard Draco tell him. Harry chuckled a little, "Besides, the whole lot of them have just as much as patience as they do wits, which isn't saying much, unlike what the hat sang."  
  
"Boot, Terry."  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Ravenclaws are a bunch of bookworms. I don't mind talking to them much, but only if you like talking about what's going on with them. They're not much for talking about anyone else. I sat once for nearly an hour talking to one of my father's friends, an old Ravenclaw, and he spoke of nothing more than his pathetic camping trip in America." Draco sighed, and Harry gave him an Oh-you-poor-thing look.  
  
Lavender Brown was the first Gryffindor, and Draco told Harry about how they were always the teachers pet, "Well, to Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall at least. I can't wait to have Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape. I hear he favors the Slytherins. He's also my godfather."  
  
"What is it with us and godfathers being Professor at Hogwarts?"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Draco.  
  
"Professor Black, the Charms Professor.he's my godfather."  
  
Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin.  
  
"Really? The one talking to Professor Sprout?"  
  
"Well, now that I know what her name is, but yeah, that's him."  
  
"Granger, Hermione." Professor McGonagall called out. The girl almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.  
  
Malfoy laughed, "Look at the hair on that one. You could hide anything in that nest." Harry couldn't help but to burst laughing and then hit Draco for his rudeness.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Ah, figures." Draco commented again.  
  
A chubby boy named Neville Longbottom was called up next. His nervousness had caused him to nearly trip, but he caught himself and shakily walked up.  
  
Draco snorted and Harry couldn't help but laugh, "He looks as if he's going to piss his pants." This time it was Harry who commented.  
  
Up next after Morag MacDougal was Draco, "Make sure you end up in Slytherin, Harry."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I know."  
  
The Malfoy swaggered forward and was immediately put into Slytherin. One he caught Harry's eyes, he winked, and the raven-haired boy blushed.  
  
Close to ten other people were called up before, "Potter, Harry."  
  
He nearly jumped when he heard his name, but soon stood up straight and smiled to his godfather who smiled back. He sat on the stool and suddenly there was darkness. The hat fell just below his eyes.  
  
"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear, "Let's see. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes.. and a nice thirst to prove yourself. You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head.. but, where to put you."  
  
Harry gripped the edge of the stool and thought, Slytherin, Slytherin.  
  
"Not Gryffindor? You could make the best of friends there.but.now that you mention it, Slytherin could definitely help you on your way to greatness, no doubt about that.so, if you're sure.SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked shakily to the right, towards the Slytherin table. He was so relieved to have been put in Slytherin with his only friend yet.  
  
"I told you, Harry! There was nothing to be worried about." He sat next to Draco as some of the other students in the House shook his hand.  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Vincent Crabbe, but please just call me Crabbe." A fat boy with dark brown hair shook his hand with a chubby smile, and next to him was Gregory Goyle. He swore that Crabbe and Goyle could have been brothers.or twins.  
  
A tall, handsome black-haired boy stood up and shook his hand also, "Marcus Flint, Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. We've just lost some of our best players from last year and we're looking for new ones. Practice up and we'll see if you can play a position."  
  
There were several others who also shook Harry's hand, not many, but enough to make new acquaintances.  
  
"Weasley, Ronald." A red haired, extremely freckle-faced boy stepped up.  
  
"Anyone want to play connect-the-dots on that face?" a girl named Pansy Parkinson spoke up for down the table and the whole table went into an uproar of laughs, even Harry couldn't help himself.  
  
There was one last Slytherin; Blaise Zabini, and he was warmly greeted. Harry's eyes crossed the stage where his godfather sat and saw the look on his face; utter horror.  
  
Harry looked down at his empty gold plate, "What's wrong, Harry." Asked Draco.  
  
He looked up at nothing in particular, just ahead of him, " I think Sirius, my godfather, is mad at me."  
  
"Why? For being a Slytherin?" Harry shrugged at first, then nodded, "What a jerk!"  
  
Harry didn't say anything more, but Draco went on about how much a git Sirius was.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood and beckoned everyone for their attention, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!  
  
"Thank you!" and a feast materialized before them.  
  
End of Chapter 5 


	6. Slytherin Sacrament

Chapter 6: Slytherin Sacrament  
  
After the feast, the Head Boys and Girls escorted their Houses to their dormitories. Slytherin's Head Boy was Barry Higgins and the Head Girl, Janean Copaneaver. Boy.. What a name. Harry thought.  
  
Harry and Draco shared a room with one other boy named Keagan Currier, and Harry didn't think that he had ever seen anyone so short. Keagan looked exactly like an eight-year-old, thin and young with blonde hair and very light blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, Draco. What classes do we have tomorrow?" asked Harry as they all put away their belongings.  
  
"Uh, transfiguration first.with Gryffindors," He sneered, "Then, we have Herbology, lunch, potions and charms."  
  
"Charms." Harry grimaced, "Draco, I forgot to talk to Sirius. He's going to be so angry with me." He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands.  
  
"It'll be alright, Harry." He tried to cheer the boy up, but he didn't sound too sure of himself.  
  
"Alright? Draco, we haven't actually hit it off these past two weeks that I've just known he exists. And that face he showed me just at last in the Great Hall, was probably, by far, the worst I'll ever see come from him." He took a deep breath, "So, if you ask me, it's not going to be alright."  
  
Draco didn't answer, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that." Thankfully Keagan wasn't in there, "It's just.he's the first family member that's cried for me.well, the first since I can remember, and I don't want to lose his to something as stupid as which House I'm going to be in. And I don't care how much Gryffindors and Slytherins hate each other.he's like a father to me.I love him."  
  
"Well don't tell me all this, you should be planning on when to tell him that. How 'bout during lunch?" Draco shrugged holding a pair of boxers in his hands. When he realized it, he immediately threw them into his trunk.  
  
"That's a great idea."  
  
"Of course it's a great idea. Do you have any idea of who you are talking to?"  
  
Harry didn't have time to answer before there was a knock on the door, "Everyone down to the common room." It was Terence Higgs, one of the students who would be trying out for the Slytherin Quidditch Team.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco, but the blonde merely shrugged as they walked out of the room. They walked up the dungeon staircase and entered the Slytherin Common Room. It was a large circular gray-stoned room with a very comfortable atmosphere Harry had to admit. But, not just anyone would say that, especially not someone who loved the light. It was a dark atmosphere that only the dark would enjoy, and since it was underground, the only thing that warmed the room was the fireplace.  
  
The two boys were one of the very few that were already there, but were soon accompanied by many others who soon flooded down from both the girls' and boys' staircases. Harry was relieved to find that all of the first years looked just as confused as he did.  
  
"Gather 'round, everyone!" They all turned to find Higgins and Copeneaver up in front of the fireplace, "I wanted to be the first to congratulate you all on becoming Slytherins, and I'm happy to have you all here. Jenean and I are proud to say that since we have been Head Girl and Boy, not once have we lost the House Cup," everyone cheered at this, but for only a second, "and I expect this year to be the same." Jenean nodded next to him and she next, spoke up.  
  
"Though, we don't what you to be little goodie-doers like the Gryffindors. We don't mind that you do any rule breaking, but if you do, we expect you to earn those points back plus thirty more within a week." All the first years looked wide-eyed at each other then at the Head Students. She smiled, "You'll soon find that loosing and earning points really isn't that difficult."  
  
Most of the eleven-year-olds sighed a relief while others rolled their eyes. Higgins went back to speaking, "Now that we have our introduction out of the way, let's get on with why this meeting was really called." Six people in dark green robes stepped up from behind him and divided themselves between Higgins; Three to his right and the other three to his left, next to Copaneaver.  
  
"We are here to initiate the Sacrament of the Slytherins. A baptism that has been done ever since Salazar Slytherin, himself, taught at Hogwarts. This process, for a short time, will be painful. But, if you don't think that you can handle it.then leave now." No one moved, much less, barely breathed. The dark headed boy smiled, "I'm glad that everyone had a little bit of guts. Now, let me tell you what will happen.  
  
"This is like a muggle tattoo. On your left forearm will be placed a mark," he and several other older Slytherins lifted their arms to show the first years what it looked like. It was a black outline of a skull and a snake entwining in and out of the skull, its head coming out of the skull's mouth, "It's a spell that we place there; The Morsmorde. It feels like a thousand needles slicing it's way into your arm. Like I said, it's painful, but it doesn't take long. I'll ask again, if you don't want to be here, now would be a good time to leave.  
  
"Some of you are probably wondering why you haven't seen any of your Slytherin parents with this mark. That would be because it's temporary. After your seventh year at Hogwarts, it'll disappear. Now, some of you may be wondering what the purpose of this is. Many reasons, in fact. We Slytherins associate only with other Slytherins. By no means, will you ever befriend one of another House, unless strictly instructed to do so, or we will be alerted. Especially a Gryffindor. Secondly, we can all alert one another, say if someone needs assistants. And lastly," He smiled highly to all of his fellow mates who possessed the Mark on their left wrist, "young first years, you may not know this, but among you stands the great Heir of Slytherin."  
  
All of the second to seventh years stood staring at a black haired boy and soon after, everyone else did also.  
  
"Wait," someone called out amongst the crowd, "if he's the 'Heir of Slytherin', then what does that make Professor Riddle?" It was a short blonde girl with pale skin and dark eyes.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence, and all eyes once again turned to Harry.  
  
There was another that spoke up, but this time, it was Draco, "If it is true, that he is the Heir of Slytherin, wouldn't he and Proffesor Riddle be related?"  
  
Higgins walked down and stood in front of Harry, "Salazar Slytherin had only one true heir, Eros Slytherin. The Slytherin name ceased when Eros' daughter, Isis married Odin Riddle." He started to walk casually among all of the first year students, each one listening ever so carefully, "They had a son named Attis Riddle whom betrayed the Slytherins, by becoming a Gryffindor, and married another Gryffindor named Elenorum."  
  
Harry nearly gasped out loud, but bit his tongue. That was his Great Great Grandmother.  
  
"And they had two children. A girl named Cecilia, and our ol' trusted Slytherin everyone loves so much, Tom Riddle. And that's where the Riddle name stopped. As you all know, Proffesor Riddle never married, but Cecilia, on the other hand married another Gryffindor named Carson Potter." Higgins glanced over to Harry, whose eyes had grown wide with astonishment, and he smiled, "Cecilia and Carson had a son named James, and he married Lily. All of them, of course, Gryffindors, but then.they had a boy," He stopped and did an about-face and stared directly at the green- eyed boy, "and his name was Harry James Potter."  
  
Higgins' arm flew out and he pointed his hand to the boy, "Mr. Potter, please step forward. Make yourself known to all of your Fifth Great Grandfather's followers."  
  
Harry had grown a dark shade of red. He looked at Draco, who was of course staring at him with wide eyes, but soon enough snapped out of it and nodded, "Go on." He mouthed.  
  
And hesitantly but surely, he took one step forward and murmurs of his presence broke out. There was no longer the unnerving silence, but instead whispers were being passed among them all and the stares he was received was enough to make a chill run down his spine.  
  
Higgins walked back over to him and knelt in front of the boy and took his left arm and placed the tip of his wand on his bare sensitive pale skin, "I'm going to cast the Morsmorde on you. If you are the Heir of Slytherin." but he never finished. Instead he lifted his wand slightly, "Morsmorde!" his eyes closed and a wave of coldness washed over Harry's body and went directly up his spine making him arch his back in sheer pleasure. The dark sheet that washed over his whole body only lasted a second, and Harry soon stood up straight feeling renewed and refreshed then collapsed backwards in comforting arms, completely exhausted.  
  
"Then, it is true." Whispered Higgins, "He is the Heir of Slytherin." He stood, with Harry still cradled in his arms.  
  
The boy holding the known heir was saying something to everyone else, but Harry couldn't hear, as another, more familiar, sheet of darkness left him to his own sanctuary.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Well.............................whadda ya think? 


	7. Disowned and left in the dark

*...* -indicates italics  
  
Chapter 7: Disowned.....and left in the dark  
  
Harry entered the Great Hall with Draco the next morning, no one but the Slytherins had any idea what had went on last night.thankfully. But, still, even if it wasn't the whole school, it was his whole House that stared at him.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" Harry knew that he had gone a little pale with the feeling of blood draining from his face. He hated being the center of attention, "You don't look to good."  
  
"I'm fine.look, Draco, I have to go talk to someone.I'll catch you in class, alright?"  
  
Draco looked at him for a bit, "Yeah, alright. If you're sure." Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." Harry started to back up, "I'll catch you later." But before Draco could get out another word, Harry ran off. Now, he thought, would be a great time to talk to Sirius.  
  
He walked down the Great Hall, between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and walked up the steps of the stage and to the Professors' Tables. Sirius didn't look up. He knew he was in for it. Not even when he slowly walked up to his godfather did the man look up.  
  
"Uncle Sirius?" Harry couldn't help but whisper. He could feel intense eyes on his back; he knew that most of the students were staring at him as being on or the only students who ever walked up there.  
  
The Charms Professor didn't even look up when he answered, "What do you need, Mr. Potter?" And once those last words escaped the man's lips, the entire Professors' Table fell silent.  
  
Professor McGonagall was the first to break the long silence throughout the table, "Sirius Black! Of all people, I would have never expected." What she was about to say, no one ever found out, for the young eleven-year-old stopped her.  
  
"No, Professor McGonagall. Thank you, but I'd rather do this on my own," Harry nearly glared at the man sitting in front of him, but held back. He knew it wouldn't help things, "So, am I being disowned again?"  
  
At this Sirius looked up, "I can't believe you. Of all four houses, you ended up in *Slytherin*?" he hissed.  
  
"I choose to be in Slytherin!" Harry's voice was beginning to rise, and by this time, he knew that the whole school was staring, "That would be *my* fault."  
  
"Why?" Sirius stood up, pushing his chair back with his legs. Dumbledore stood up and started to walking towards them, "Do you know how *furious* your father would have been?"  
  
Harry's face grew red with anger, and he couldn't bite his tongue any longer, "*FATHER*!? I never had a *father*! You were the closest thing I had to a father, but it seems that I wasn't anywhere close to being a *son* to you." The black haired boy didn't even realize that he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"That is quite enough!" Dumbledore called between the two, "Professor Black, you know better than to pull out an argument in front of the students like this. I would have expected better from you. And Mr. Potter, I want to know what all this is about.in my office, the both of you."  
  
The whole way there, neither Sirius nor Harry looked at each other, and much less spoke. Professor Snape accompanied the two and Professor Dumbledore since he was Head of Slytherin. Ever since yesterday, when he saw that Harry Potter had become a Slytherin, his view on the boy changed dramatically since the day he first met the boy. And now the display they just had in the Great Hall was only helping his view on *James's* son.  
  
"Lemon Drop!" The stone winged gargoyle that once stood motionless, sprung to life and moved to the left while the wall that was behind it, split in half and revealed a stone staircase that escalated upwards and into a large office.  
  
The four of them walked in and sat down, Dumbledore behind his desk. He cleared his throat before speaking, "I would have never thought on the first day of school, even before classed, that anything like this would happen. I want to know what is going on and why godfather and godson would be fighting." When no one spoke up he turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter, would you please give me your side if the story first, please."  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't want to do it, but if he wanted to get this all settled. "Where should I start?"  
  
"The beginning has always been my favorite." The old man smiled. Curse him!  
  
"For the two weeks that I have stayed with him, to me, he's been the father that I never had. He was there for me and for the first time, that I can even remember, he was the first one to make me smile. But, my friend, Draco, always came to mind," Snape rose an eyebrow at this. What was his godson doing with this boy.the son of that Potter? "and my father wrote in that letter that he wouldn't have cared what House I ended up in.so Sirius is just saying what he thinks, not what my real father would. He was angry because I choose to be in Slytherin, and he didn't want me to be." Harry sneered at the man next to Professor Snape, "*That's* my side of the story."  
  
"Now then, Professor Black, would you mind explaining your side now?" All but Harry turned to look at Sirius.  
  
"I always knew I had a godson, one I knew who would grow up to be just like his father, my best friend. And anyone could tell, just by looking at him, that the two could be identical, save for the eye color.  
  
"Everyday of my life, I regretted not being there for Harry. And now, after two week of trying to make all those years up.he turns his back on me and becomes a Slytherin."  
  
"Now, now, Professor Black. I don't think Harry meant any harm. I think he was merely trying to fit in." The Headmaster turned to the young first year, "Am I right, Mr. Potter."  
  
He looked at the Headmaster, then at the Head of Slytherin, whom just shrugged, then finally at Sirius. He sighed and ever so calmly said with a smile, "Even if I wasn't just trying to fit in.I would have chose Slytherin anyway. I knew it was to good to be true. To have someone finally love me, especially for whom I am.and what I never will be."  
  
Harry's forced smile never wavered, and those emotionless eyes Sirius knew so well.were just that, completely emotionless. Even Professor Snape was a little taken aback.  
  
"Excuse me, but I must be getting to class now, don't want to be late on my first day, of course." And with that said he was gone, down the stairs and back into the hallway towards the Transfiguration class.  
  
Harry knew that he was late just as he entered the room, "I'm glad you could join us Mr. Potter. I hope that everything went well." Professor McGonagall stood up from her desk.  
  
Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did she really have to talk about the matter here, of all places? "Yes, it did." He once again forced a smile.  
  
"Good, but this is the last time I will allow tardiness to pass in this class, am I understood, Mr. Potter." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
He nodded, "Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Have a seat, sir." He found a seat next to Draco that the boy had reserved for him. He smiled at the blonde as he sat his books down. He sat down and saw the look on Draco's face.  
  
"How did it really go? With the way that row was going, I know is didn't end good."  
  
"Not here, please." Harry let his shoulders drop and head fall. He decided to change the subject as he pulled out his notebook and quill, "What are we doing?"  
  
Draco pulled out a paper and handed it to him, "Here, I'll let you copy my notes."  
  
Harry took it gratefully, "Thanks." The sleeve on Draco's left arm slipped down a little, and that's where Harry noticed the mark. The skull and snake that they all got the night before. Harry looked down at his left arm and checked if there were any markings.nothing. Then, why did he not get it if Draco did?  
  
He decided to look into it later when the professor shot a glare at him through her rectangular glasses.  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Tell me what you think. PLEASE! I need motivation. 


	8. I hate them all

Chapter 8: I hate them all...  
  
The class after Transfiguration, was Herbology, which wasn't as bad as Harry and most people would have thought. It was a hands-on activity class that they had with the Ravenclaws. The know-it-alls that made the Slytherins look bad.  
  
But lunch came all too soon, Harry thought. He wasn't ready to face Sirius again, "Draco.I can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?" Draco turned around just as they reached the two tall doors, which was the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
"Sirius is in there, I'm sure, and I can't bare to look at him." Harry looked like a small child that had just been crushed.  
  
"You have to eat. You didn't have breakfast." He pulled Harry's arm, "Besides, we have his class today. Do you expect to skip that too? You better think again."  
  
"But." Draco sent Harry a glare that could have sent a chill down anyone's spine, but somehow any sort of glare didn't faze Harry.  
  
"You have to." Draco pushed him through the two open doors, not waiting for another comment. But, what got them both was that Professor Black wasn't even there.  
  
"Mr. Potter," Professor Dumbledore stood, "Come here, please."  
  
"Not again." both boys groaned. Harry left Draco as he once again, for the second time that day, walked down between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables and walked up the stage.  
  
"To my office, if you will." Harry heaved a soft sigh. His stomach was growling at him; he was hungry. They entered his office and took seats.  
  
"If we're here to talk about Professor Black.I'm going to leave because I could care less about him right now." Harry slouched back in the red chair.  
  
"We are not here to talk about him if you don't want to." Professor Dumbledore stated calmly, "We are here to discuss matters about the memory charm I have found to make you remember where to find the transfiguration device."  
  
"You've found it?" Harry's eyebrows rose.  
  
Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "I have, and not a hard one to find, at that. It's a simple procedure, but it won't be pleasant."  
  
"What do you mean?" the boy asked sitting up straight in his chair.  
  
"What I mean is, if I'm correct, Elenorum has put a memory of hers into you, which is of her last memories. This is the memory charm that the other dark wizards would use have they got a hold of you, and unfortunately, one by one, each of them are beginning to find out where you are."  
  
"Then.I'm a danger to this school?" Asked Harry who was on the edge of his seat.  
  
"In a way, yes, and in another.no." The Headmaster looked from Harry to the large book on his desk, "You are not the danger. It's the wizards that are after you. And it only becomes a danger when they are here."  
  
Harry only nodded, knowing that everyone would probably be better off without him there. The last thing he wanted to do was to be a danger, "We will perform the charm in three months. During Christmas break. And I ask you not to leave the castle unsupervised."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, sir. But, why do the charm so late?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Hogwarts is the safest place for anyone, and I will not go through with this unless absolutely necessary. So, right now, everyone's safety and education is more important.  
  
"Now, if there are no other questions," Harry shook his head, "I believe that you have lunch to attend to."  
  
Without another word, Harry had left. He thought the old man was a crazy coot who couldn't find anything better to do other than to mess with the boy's mind. He was relieved to have left, but soon regretted it as he entered the Great Hall. There was a horde of Slytherins over at the Gryffindor table. An argument had broke out over them and the Professors were already on their way. Harry rushed over to them and found that it was Draco and Flint who were squabbling with several redheads.  
  
He pushed himself between the snakes and lions, "Stop! NOW! What's going on here?" Harry hissed, and they all stopped upon hearing his callous voice.  
  
"It's just another Slytherin. What are you going to do, scar-face?" It was the redheaded boy Pansy had made fun of yesterday with the horrendous amount of freckles, Ronald Weasley.  
  
Harry ignored the comments and started to shove his mates away from the agitated Gryffindors, "Are you going to take that from them, Harry?" Draco asked angrily.  
  
"I asked you a question, Four-eyes!" The boy was practically egging him on. He was asking for a beating. He was pretty much outnumbered, forty to one, unless his 'buddies' summed in.  
  
Harry turned around and glared daggers at the redhead and his mates, "What am I going to do? Why would I want to do anything with a weasel like you, and much less look at you? Oh, and are these your brothers because they look just like you. Red hair and an immense amount of freckles.. a tattered mess, those robes."  
  
One of the redheads stood up, but the badge on his robes indicated that he was a prefect, "Go back to your table, and then Ron, Fred, George, and Lee will apologize."  
  
Ron turned around and looked at looked at his brother in horror and snorted, "Are you off your rocker? I'm not going to apologize to some slimy sewer snakes. You can smell their sleazy stench a mile away."  
  
"That's enough Ron. Look, here come the professors again." The Head Boy glared at his younger brother.  
  
"I'm *not* apologizing to *them*!" Ron sneered.  
  
"We don't want your apology, you filthy excuse for a wizard." Harry nearly growled, "Now listen to your big brother before you get into trouble, ickle Ronniekins. You don't want to go upsetting anyone, or make a bloody fool out of yourself." The raven-haired Slytherin smiled maliciously and turned towards the pack of Slytherins behind him, ushering them away.  
  
Behind him he heard the professors, "Percy Weasley, what is going on here? Why were they over here?" But that's all he heard of the conversation.  
  
"I never thought I would hear that come from you, Harry. That was bloody insane." Draco congratulated him with several pats on the back.  
  
"Why were you even over there in the first place." They sat down, Harry finally being able to eat.  
  
Draco looked over at him and gave him a wary smile, "They started it." And several of the other Slytherins chuckled.  
  
Harry snorted, "You sound like a seven-year-old tattle-telling. If only your father were here." he shook his head, "Besides, I didn't ask who started it, I asked what happened."  
  
Marcus spoke up from across the table from the two, "The Gryffindors thought it'd be funny if they came up with rude comments about us and gossiped."  
  
"Yeah," Katie, the identical twin of Kelly, muttered from down the table, "Like how we're all into the Dark Arts just because we're in a dark environment, even thought some of us don't have a dark characteristic. I don't."  
  
"Me neither." Her twin smiled.  
  
"I do." Flint and Draco chorused and laughed. The rest sounded off their dos and don'ts until they rested upon Harry. The boy was tracing his fork through his food on his plate absentmindedly, unaware that nearly the whole table was staring at him. Flint shrugged as Draco looked his way and he did the same.  
  
Just as Draco turned back, Harry accidentally dropped his fork and left his reverie, jumping nearly a mile high. He blinked several times before looking around and realizing where he was. Why was everyone staring at him?  
  
"Harry." He looked at the blonde whom had called his name, "You don't mind if we go have a little chat, do you?"  
  
Harry really didn't think he had a say in it anyway, so he nodded, "Outside?"  
  
"Yes." The blonde stood and Harry soon followed after from the other side. The green-eyed boy could feel eyes intensely staring at his back, which made him want to leave the room all the more. As soon as the doors had closed and the unnerving staring had left the atmosphere, Draco turned to him with a slight glare.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow, though he already knew what he was going to ask.  
  
"Harry, you want to know everything you ask us one second, and the next, your daydreaming and completely unaware of anything that's going on around you. What's wrong with you? Is this about Black? What happened?" Okay, so it was a little more than Harry had thought, and he mentally shrugged.  
  
The boy merely smiled as he leaned up against the wall, "My little 'problem' has to do with everything that has happened this past month. From the day Professor Snape took me from my aunt and uncle's house to today, where I've just been disowned. It has to do with this bloody scar on my head and the stupid House that I'm in. Everything revolves around this fucking problem, Draco. I *am* the problem! I'm the bloody. Fucking. Problem." The black haired boy spat the last words out as his blonde friend just stared at him, "It was a mistake to come here. I would have been better off at my aunt and uncle's house, and I could be getting my afternoon beating right now. I have had scars on my back since I was only four-years-old. But I kept going on because I thought that there was someone who knew I existed.that would come and save me, and there was, and they did.  
  
"I came here and I finally met my godfather. The first person who had cried.cried for me." Tears began to fall down his pale cheeks as he slid down the wall that he was leaned up against. Draco knelt in front of him and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder soothingly, "I thought that maybe, I could finally be loved.but it was obviously to good to be true. I hate him! I hate that asshole. I.I got my hopes up.because of him. I hate him, Draco. I hate him."  
  
End of Chapter 8 


	9. True Friends

Chapter 9: True Friends...  
  
"I hate him, Draco. I hate him." There were straining sobs coming from his godson. He had hidden around the corner once he saw Harry and his blonde friend open the door and he had intended to spy, but never had he imagined this.  
  
"Look, Harry. You shouldn't get yourself all worked up over Black. You said it yourself he's an asshole. He's a self-centered asshole, and I forbid you to talk to him out of class. Do you understand me?" Harry couldn't do much but nod in agreement. He didn't need Sirius right now.in fact, he was the last thing at the moment, "You're my best friend, and I'm sick of seeing you hurt." Draco caught his friend's eyes and smiled.  
  
Harry laughed a little, "If that last sentence wasn't sapish and corny.I don't know what is." Draco chuckled along for a second.  
  
"But, I'm serious Harry. Don't talk to him. Don't look at him. Ignore him. He doesn't deserve you."  
  
"Alright." He stood up and Draco followed, "Do you want to go ahead to class?"  
  
The longhaired man turned away from the two boys and leaned up against the corner of the hallway wall as they left the other way, their footsteps becoming tiny echoes. If what Harry said was true on how he felt.then.  
  
"God, Sirius. What have you done?" but it wasn't his voice. He turned around and saw the terror in his best friend's eyes. It was Remus. The man hadn't seen Harry since the day he left the boys room on the night of the Sorting, but it didn't matter to him what House Harry had ended up in.he was still his best friend's son and would care for the boy no matter what.  
  
Sirius on the other hand.was another, more arrogant story.  
  
"Is it true, Sirius? Is what they said what it sounded like?" Sirius didn't answer, but only turned his head away, "Answer me, damn it! Did you disown him just because he's a Slytherin? What happened to giving him the love he deserved? Or was that all one big lie if he didn't meet your standards?  
  
"You just can't get it through your head that Harry isn't like us. He isn't a Gryffindor, in fact, I approve of his choice as a Slytherin. He's better off there." The man snorted a critical smile, "That boy's right, you know. That Malfoy. You don't deserve Harry, nor will you ever."  
  
And the blonde man turned the corner Sirius hid against and left without giving the other man so much as a glace.  
  
Harry and Draco entered the dungeons where Defense Against the Dark Arts was held and sat down in empty seats.of course they were all empty.but you know what I mean.  
  
"So you'll be alright then?" asked Draco. They sat in the front row on the right side of the room.  
  
"I'll be fine now, thanks." Harry sat back in his seat and took a deep breath.  
  
"If your sure." Harry nodded with a smile, and it fell silent for a while.  
  
"So, what's your godfather like?" Harry broke through.  
  
Draco turned to him with a questioning look, "Huh? What do you mean, what is he like?"  
  
"What's he like when you get to know him?"  
  
"Oh.uh, to his acquaintances and adversaries, he can be really cruel and mean. But to people like me and the other teachers, he's a really nice, caring guy." Explained Draco.  
  
"I'm glad you think of me so highly, Draco." Both of them jumped at the sudden outburst behind them, "I'd have to say that you're a really nice, caring boy, yourself."  
  
"Hello, Uncle Severus." He sighed.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Draco. Mr. Potter." He nodded to the two.  
  
"Good Afternoon, Professor Snape." Harry nodded back.  
  
The professor snorted, "After your little show this morning, I'm surprised to see that you think so." His voice was low and monotone, and Harry thought it was creepy, in a way.  
  
Harry just shrugged at the comment, and then the door burst open and students flooded in.  
  
"Please take a seat.quickly! I'd like to get this lesson started *today*, if you don't mind me adding."  
  
"And what if we do." Everyone turned to the redhead everyone knew so well already. Some gasped at the thought of challenging Professor Snape, while the others laughed.  
  
Snape turned to him and immediately recognized the red hair and freckles, "Another Weasley, is there? By now, one would think that Mister and Misses Weasley would have realized that they had more kids than they could afford. But, I guess they never learned from that *mistake*, now did they." Snape sneered as he saw the boy turn red with anger and embarrassment, "Five points from Gryffindor, for that mouth of yours, and perhaps, if it doesn't run in the family, you'll learn from this mistake. Now, sit. Down."  
  
And everyone did.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts in by far one of the more dangerous classes.if you're not careful. I will teach you how to defend yourself against curses, hexes, and malice spells, and how to cast them. It's more than just silly wand waving and a few nonsensical incantations. This will be like a child learning their first language. You will learn how to give the words meaning, and how to raise a power inside of you, you never knew you had. Some of you will find this more difficult than others while some are born with the natural talent. There will be no foolishness in my class and I do not give out warnings, only detention. I hope I make myself perfectly clear." No one spoke, "Good. We're going to take notes."  
  
Truthfully, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Snape wouldn't be that bad, Harry thought, as long as he remained in favor of the Slytherins.everything would be great. And so far, that was his favorite class.  
  
But, now it was time to face Sirius in Charms. The one thing he dreaded the most. Draco knew Harry wasn't looking forward to the class. He wasn't looking forward to it himself, but it wasn't like he could skip the class. They were the last to enter the classroom with slumped shoulders.  
  
"Harry, I was beginning to wonder where you were and if you were going to show up or not." It was a familiar voice, but it wasn't Sirius. It was Remus Lupin, "Now, if you two would take seats, we can being today's introduction." He smiled as Harry took a seat in the back of the class with wide eyes.  
  
"I will be taking Professor Black's place for the time being, so I'll ask you all to get out your wands and place them on your desks," while everyone rummaged through their robes' pockets, he went on, "I don't know how long I'll be your Charms teacher, but I'm more than happy to be teaching again. My name is Remus Lupin, but I'll all ask you to call me Professor Lupin, please."  
  
After class, when everyone had left, he had asked Draco to either wait for him outside or go on to the common room without him while he spoke with Lupin, "Professor Lupin?"  
  
The blonde man turned around, "Oh *please*, Harry. Call me Remus outside of class, you know better than that. After two weeks.one would think.."  
  
"Sorry, I just didn't know if you had turned into another Sirius Black, or." Harry was cut off.  
  
"Harry Potter, I'm offended. But, I see what you mean, and I can't tell you how sorry I am," he walked up beside Harry and sat where Draco had previously, "Your father made us promise, about two months before you were born, that we would take care of you had anything happened to the two of them. And unfortunately, something did, but the Ministry wouldn't let us take you. I'm terribly sorry.  
  
"It didn't matter to me, that night, what House you ended up in, I made a *promise* to my best friend that I would take care of you.*not matter what*. And I will. Sirius is going to take time away from here and screw his head on strait while I teach his classes. So, you don't have to worry about running into him after today." Harry nodded with a half smile, "That means you can come visit me. I want company."  
  
End of Chapter 9  
  
I know it doesn't quite make any sense yet, but bear with me... 


	10. Forgive Me

Chapter 10: Forgive Me  
  
They sat at lunch that Thursday afternoon, "Are you excited about flying lessons?" asked Flint.  
  
"Not really." Harry lied.  
  
"Good, 'cause you'll need your wits about you with this. If you're scared of heights, you're best off going to the infirmary with a fever. It can get dangerous, but if you do what Madame Hooch tells you, you'll do fine."  
  
Harry smiled nervously and snorted a laugh, "Heh, good to know."  
  
It wasn't that Harry was afraid of heights, he was afraid of making a fool out of himself.in front of the Gryffindors, no less.  
  
"C'mon, Harry. Cheer up, now. It's not hard at all. Flint's just trying to scare you," the Quidditch Captain nodded with a sly smile, "To tell you the truth, it's quite hard to fall off the broom, anyways. Unless you completely let go of it and launch yourself off of it, you won't fall off."  
  
"Gryffindors on my right, Slytherins to my left. Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up." Madam Hooch had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.  
  
"Now, stick your right hand over your broom," she demonstrated, "and say 'Up!'"  
  
"UP!" everyone shouted.  
  
Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Ron's, across from him, had simply rolled over like a dog would to his master for a belly-rub, and Harry couldn't help but laugh. Draco, after a few attempts, finally got his up.  
  
She showed the how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, "Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle -three - two."  
  
But the Longbottom boy from the Gryffindors had already shot up into the air, "Come back, Mr. Longbottom."  
  
But the boy couldn't even hear her. He was too far away, and even if he could hear her, he didn't know how to come back down. He tilted forward and swooped down nearly hitting the ground, but pulled back up.and fell off around fifteen feet up in the air, falling on his side.  
  
"Idiot." Some of the Slytherins whispered, but all of them laughed while the Gryffindors and Madam Hooch ran to the boy.  
  
When Madam Hooch returned were they finally allowed to fly. Draco had been flying for years; quite the nuisance to most, but to everyone's surprised to find that Harry, of all people, was a natural.  
  
"You *have* to try out for Quidditch, Harry. It'll be the best experience you'll ever have." Flint was nagging him. Once he had heard from everyone no how good Harry was on a broom, he was on the poor brunette's heels ever since he found him, "Please, Harry. There aren't that many good or experienced flyers in Slytherin, and you're *more* than the exception."  
  
"I already told you that I don't want to." Harry was sitting in the common room trying to finish his homework.  
  
"But *why*?!" It was getting extremely frustrating.  
  
"Because.I don't know how to play." He admitted.  
  
"Well what the bloody hell." Flint stood up and knelt before Harry and clasped his hands together, "Just say you'll play, and I'll teach you how to. *Please*!"  
  
Harry considered it for a moment before looking up to meet the Quidditch Captain's pleading eyes, "*Fine*.fine. When are tryouts?"  
  
Flint snorted a laugh, "You're not going to be in tryouts, I want you on the team. All I need to do is to see what position you'd be better in. I think you'd be a good Beater, but I'm really looking for a Seeker. We'll try that out first. How's tomorrow sound?"  
  
"Friday?" Flint nodded, "I have double potions with the Gryffindors, then after lunch.I'm free for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
The older boy couldn't seem to hold in his excitement, "This is *excellent*! Thank you so much, Harry. You will *not* regret this."  
  
"I'm already beginning to, now can I finish my homework?" but not another word was passed between the two, for Flint had practically ran out of the common room with an uncommon bliss in his eyes. It wasn't everyday you see a Slytherin that happy.  
  
Not five minutes after the other boy had left had Harry started to feel drowsy. But it wasn't even dark outside, Harry thought. And every second his eyelids only became heavier.  
  
He closed his Defense Against the Dark Arts book and set his quill down. Professor Snape wasn't lying when he mentioned that his class would be difficult, in fact, that was almost an understatement, but he still liked the class.  
  
The next thing he knew, though, was that he was lying down comfortably on the dark colored couch, but he could have cared less about the couch's color. He was a little preoccupied with trying to figure out how he suddenly got so tired, like a frying pan being hit across his head and telling him to finally sleep, which he hadn't gotten much of lately.  
  
'There.in the corner. Take it! ' There was a voice screaming in his head, but he heeded the straining hissing. In the right corner of the strange room, that seemed oddly familiar, was a small box. He picked it up and turned around. But, peculiarly, he realized that it wasn't *him* turning around.  
  
He may have been behind the eyes, but this wasn't one of his normal lucid dreams.  
  
'Hurry! They're getting closer, Elenor, You have to hurry.' 'He' shot around and dashed down a wooden spiral flight of stairs. As if reliving something of some particular time, 'he' could feel and sense everything around him. It was an enormous house, he could tell as 'his' body ran and reached a large wooden door that creaked loudly as 'he' opened it hastily. He dashed down another flight of stairs, but this time they were stone steps that also spiraled down.  
  
KABOOM!  
  
And 'he' stopped. 'His' heart beating horrendously fast against 'his' breasts.wait.*breasts*? How ridiculous could this dream get?  
  
But, he soon found himself flying fast down the stairs. The air beginning to get damp and dense while 'his' lungs begged 'him' to stop. He couldn't stop though, 'he' was determined. The stairs finally came to an end and 'he' found 'himself' in a dungeon. And at the end of the dungeon hallway was a door.  
  
'He' ran down the long corridor and thrust the door open and slammed it behind him, as 'he' continued running. It was a dungeon cell.or what looked to be one, but on the other side of the cell was another door. It opened before 'he' was even twenty feet from it. It locked behind 'him' and more he ran.down another flight a stairs. That's when 'he' reached a large metal door and stopped.  
  
There was no handle.only the cold silver metal with the blurred reflection of a middle-aged woman staring back at him. She pulled a box out of her long, thick, green cloak and placed a hand flat on the metallic door. It opened once it recognized her blood and she stepped inside revealing a vault.  
  
"There's no way possible for them to enter here without being apart of my blood." She whispered, "My dear, dear great grandson.I'm sorry to place such a heavy burden upon your shoulders. Please forgive me."  
  
And Harry's eyes slowly opened to the sound of Draco waking him up.  
  
End of Chapter 10  
  
I don't know when I'll have chapters 11-* done, but I'm working on it. But that doesn't mean that you can't give me your opinion. And please forgive me for making Sirius a bad guy. 6.6; 


	11. Wavering Animosity

I do understand that this story is very ooc and that that I like to jump around. And yes, I do know that the whole 'heir' thing isn't what your expecting at the moment, but it will all be explained in the end.if I can mold this story how I want it to fit.we'll see I guess. ^_^; I'm sort of making the plot up as I go. Sort of. I know what I want to happen.it's just *making* it happen.  
  
Thank you all who reviewed! That was very much needed.  
  
Chapter 11: Wavering Animosity  
  
The dream was more than just strange.Harry had thought. Should he ignore it? Who the hell would be able to forget that?  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?"  
  
"How did I end up in my bed last night when I fell asleep on the sofa?" he asked.  
  
"That would be my fault." Terence Higgs raised his hand. He sat right next to him, "We tried forever to wake you up for supper, but you were out cold. So finally I picked you up and took you to bed."  
  
Harry nodded, turning back to his breakfast, "What's wrong? You look.disturbed, about something."  
  
Harry only shook his head.  
  
"Well, if you're not going to tell me.then tell someone. I hate seeing you like that." Draco whispered worriedly.  
  
"Awee.is ickle Mawfoy worried about 'is wittle boyfriend?"  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" Draco yelled throughout the whole hall. And he turned red as everyone went quiet and turned to look at him.  
  
"I bet that was embarrassing." Snickered Harry. Draco didn't say anything as he turned to his empty plate in front of him.  
  
"I'm going to class." Draco decided, and left, picking up his potions books from the table. And without another word, he was gone.  
  
"He talks about you all the time, Harry. Like you're some great profit, but we all know that you aren't, and that you just want to be some normal kid." It was Kati, "He knows that too, don't get me wrong, but he talks of you way too much." She and her twin giggled.  
  
"Hah..thanks." And he left as well. What was all that about?  
  
"Welcome to Potions, class." A man, with jet-black hair and red eyes, gave all of the students a small, half smile, "Some of you already know me.while others are late of introduction."  
  
His red, beaming eyes roamed the classroom, "I will be your potions master this term and the terms to come, hopefully. There will be no foolish wand waving, and no silly incantations. I can teach you how to regrow bones, transform objects and even yourself. And even teach you how to cease death when even within a mere centimeter away from the cold, dark, emptiness called fatality.  
  
"From here on out, you may call me."He stopped suddenly. His eyes had landed on a boy with glasses, black hair and.a uniquely shaped scar upon his forehead. Had he seen him before? The name was on the tip of his tongue.what was it? His nephew, James.Potter. Yes. That's it, "Harry Potter?"  
  
Some burst out laughing, "Well, that's odd. Because I could have sworn that that was his name also." A girl from the Gryffindor group pointed.  
  
"SILENCE, idiot girl." He turned his head back to Harry, "My name is Tom Riddle, Great Uncle of yours, my dear boy. It's been so many years...and I would have never thought that you would end up in Slytherin. So little of us have." He whispered as he knelt in front of Harry.  
  
"I was starting to wonder how much longer it would be before I would see you again.. I apologize for not being there at the Sorting.urgent business, I daresay. I want to speak with you after class, please."  
  
Harry only nodded at the man before him. Was this the 'Great Uncle' that all the Slytherins bragged about to the poor boy? The one they spoke about the first night? This guy was a whack.  
  
"Now class.shall we begin today's lesson?" asked Professor Riddle. His crimson eyes beaming.  
  
Harry had lost himself in thought throughout the rest of the class. They swarmed around in his head.his relatives..  
  
The only family members that he ever knew existed before his eleventh birthday were the Dursley's. Then he comes to Hogwarts for the first time, and finds out that he has a godfather. And within a week, they were already so close.or so he thought.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Do you.remember my father, Uncle Sirius?" The two, Harry and Sirius, lay stretched out along the sandy grass on the Quiddich pitch out by the school.  
  
Sirius sighed. He knew the questions would come sooner or later. He just wished that they were later rather than sooner, "Yes," it was barely a whisper.as if saying it with a childish fear, "Who could forget him. We were best friends."  
  
"What was he like?" said Harry in a calm voice.  
  
"As students at Hogwarts, we were very mischievous. The four of us, your dad, Remus, Peter and I, would go around school pulling pranks." He chuckled, "But as we all grew older, we all matured. All in different ways, too. Your father was always an open-minded person, and he fell in love with Lily Evans.and got married. They had you and you were the best thing that ever happened to them, Harry. And Remus and I would come and visit often. Peter, on the other hand, was never heard of again."  
  
There was a short pause as if skipping through a timeline, "That's when things started getting weird. Your father started acting strange.no matter how happy he looked, there was always a sadness in his eyes, and it wasn't until it was too late that I realized that he could see what was happening.what was going to happen."  
  
There was another irritating moment of silence, before Harry spoke again, "Why do you.hate the Slytherins so much?"  
  
"All the Houses hate each other Harry, especially the Slytherins and Gryffindors." He sat up.  
  
"But, is there a reason? What did they ever do to you?"  
  
"Do we really have to talk about this?"  
  
"You don't have the answer, do you? There is no reason, is there?" Harry stood up a little frustrated.  
  
Sirius shrugged, "I don't have an answer to that.other than I don't know how it all started."  
  
They spoke no more of either matter.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
It just doesn't make sense though.what happened with Sirius?  
  
But no matter how many times Harry told himself that the man was so much of a father to him.there was a sort of distance between them. Something that neither of them could fill. Something that Harry didn't want to admit even to himself.  
  
"Harry.*Harry*! Class is over." Harry looked up at the blonde before him.  
  
"Oh." replied Harry. "Thanks. I'll catch up with you, you go ahead." He started to gather his books.  
  
"Mr. Potter, may I have a word with you in my office?" Professor Riddle opened his lounge door.  
  
"Yes, sir." He turned back to Draco, "I'll catch you later." Darco nodded and Harry waked down to the door the professor held open, and the man ushered him inside.  
  
"Please, my dear boy. Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable," said Professor Riddle, and he did, "My, my.it's been so long.. Where should I start?"  
  
"How 'bout telling me who you are to me?"  
  
"I'm your uncle. Your great uncle, actually. I was your father's uncle, your great grandmother's son. And your grandmother's brother. Oh, and Salazar Slytherin's Great, Great, Great Grandson."  
  
"So, what they said.is true. I am related to Salazar Slytherin in some way."  
  
"Yes, you are. And I'd have to say that I'm very proud of you.ending up in Slythein." Said the older heir.  
  
The youth stood up, "Okay, wait. This is going all way too fast. I *just* got here at Hogwarts and I'm just now figuring out that I have relatives.blood or not."  
  
"If you're talking about Sirius, drop it. I have no desire to talk about that hideous infection," said Riddle, crossing his arms like a child, "We never could get along. That's why you never find me in the Great Hall with the other Professors."  
  
"I never said that I wanted to talk about him.I'm just saying that.this is all happening all too fast.I don't want anymore relatives. I was better off without them. I was better off without any of this."  
  
"Sit down, boy," reluctantly, Harry did, "Now, I can understand how you may feel about Sirius, for I hate him myself, but your going to have to understand that not everyone favors us Slytherins."  
  
"But, why?" asked Harry.  
  
The red eyed man only shrugged, "I'd love the answer to that myself, but I don't have it. This conflict had gone on since Grandfather Salazar's time. I don't know.  
  
"So, how do you like being in Slytherin so far?" He gave the young man on the other side of his desk a sly smile, "Has the 'worshipping' gotten on your nerves yet?"  
  
Harry laughed, "The first day! That's when I finally had to tell them all.command them.to all stop waiting on me. I told them that I just wanted to be a normal kid, so far it's working."  
  
Riddle started shaking his head with a smile, "That was the same with me. I asked them to stop also, but it only asked for about a week, before they realized how to bend the rules." He shrugged, "I learned to live with it."  
  
"Is that all, Professor?"  
  
The man's eyes grew, "You had better be kidding, Harry. You're not going to address me as 'Professor' outside of class." The man sighed, "Call me anything; Tom, Uncle Tom. Just nothing formal. But, yes, that's all."  
  
End of Chapter 11  
  
I tried to clear things up for you all.I did my best. Just have to wait for later chapters. I'm even sort of excited to see how it turns out.  
  
Feedback please! 


	12. A Difference Forever

Chapter 12: A Difference Forever  
  
After lunch, Harry met Flint down at the locker room for practice.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?" asked Harry feeling a little guilty for seeing Flint there before him.  
  
"Not long at all, actually," said Flint. He picked up a large box and a broom. Harry had his own in his hand, "We'll go down to the Quidditch Pitch today, since the Ravenclaws are practicing on the other side of the school were everyone usually goes rather than going all the way out to the Pitch."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Mount your broom. We're flying there." Said Flint. Harry did as he was told and followed Flint there.. Well, until they got halfway there when Harry decided to speed up.a lot.  
  
Harry landed with ease and Flint called out behind him, "They weren't kidding when they said that you were spectacular."  
  
"Do you really think I could be on the team? I don't even know how to play.I mean.I know how to play, since you and Draco explained everything to me earlier, but.I don't know if I can.you know.do this." Harry was starting to doubt this.  
  
"The Heir of Slytherin should never doubt himself, only those who are weak." The Captain set the case he was carrying on the ground and smiled down at Harry, "Do you know why we hate the Gryffindors, my young Lord?  
  
Harry shook his head. He hadn't heard the older boy address him so formally, as Harry was excited about finally getting the answer he had been dying to get. The answer that set him and his godfather, Sirius, so far apart. The reason why the feeling of hate was mutual by both Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
  
"It's because we are so different." It was that simple, "While Gryffindors may be courageous and impetuous and desire only friendship, we Slytherins are aggressive and determined with many situations, and we not only desire friendship, but power. Oh, yes.the desire for power is what made us Slytherins when most of us, even you, my Lord, had no idea."  
  
"How.?"  
  
"How, what?" they sat down on the sandy grass.  
  
"How.er.why did I desire power when I didn't even know I had any? How could I?"  
  
Flint smiled, "But, young Lord, you already know that answer." Harry shot him a quizzical look, "Have you ever hated someone with so much passion that you would want nothing more than to torture them pitilessly to insanity, but yet, you can't bring yourself to do it. Maybe because you're scared. Afraid if someone found out, and you ask yourself if it would be worth it. Yet, you go on living with that one question nagging in the back of your head. Have you ever?"  
  
It was as if he could read Harry like a book wide open. For most of Harry's life, he wondered if it would be worth killing his Uncle Vernon and risk getting into trouble. And he went on with his daily belt beatings with that one question forever nagging in the back of his worthless mind. But Harry never knew that child abuse and neglect was against the law.  
  
Harry nodded, "Yes, I have."  
  
"And so have most of the other Slytherins you see in there." Flint gave him a sympathetic smile, "We all have our hardships and downfalls, and what makes us Slytherins is the ability to sustain and put it all behind us.moving on. That's what makes us different from Gryffindors. It's strength."  
  
Harry only nodded. That was the answer he was looking for. He displayed a smile upon his face to no one in particular. Now he knew why he hand his godfather could never get along.and would never.  
  
It was a sad smile, but a smile, all the same, that Flint saw. He smiled as well, "Come along, now. We have to get practice in before dinner. I'm excited to see what position you'll play."  
  
"Seeker!?" Draco's jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
"Yeah, he said I'd be the best Seeker yet. But, not only that.he said I should get me a better broom," Harry shoved another mouthful of mashed potatoes in, "E'fer a Nimvis tootousan o' a Fi'u boat."  
  
Draco sent him a look between disgust and curiosity, "Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to talk with your mouth full? And not only that, but not a bloody soul can understand what the hell you're saying. So, run that by me again."  
  
Harry swallowed, "I said, 'either a Nimbus Two thousand or a Firebolt."  
  
"A Firebolt, if you can. It's damn well faster and it's the greatest design. Even though it's a little more expensive. I'm glad they changed the rules about first years not being able to have brooms until they're on teams.that makes it a hell of a whole lot easier." Harry agreed, "A SEEKER!"  
  
Harry laughed and sighed. Finally it was the weekend, and he thought about visiting Remus after promising that he would.  
  
End of Chapter 12  
  
Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy.......that was the shortest chapter ever and I apologize, but it was interesting.. I think. I hope it answered some of your questions. Please review! I love nice LONG reviews too (*wink**wink*) (hint hint) (Jab jab). But thank you all so much who DID review. It makes me feel speshialle!!! 


	13. A plan made simple

I thank you all SOOOOOO much for the reviews. It has really helped me out a lot. I sorta feel sorry for those who haven't read it also.like the one named 'Kiki'. Those who have read the reviews know what I'm talking about. Those who haven't yet, to save you the trouble of going to the review page, why don't I just post it up here.. )  
  
[From: Kiki() i havent read the story, and dont plan to, i just thought i'd let u no, the story plot is WRONG! harry wouldnt have a 'slytherin side' w/o Voldemort cursing him. so, in this AU, things are stupid and illogical. i encourage you to change stuff. BTW, this reviw is based soley on ur summary and title. dont bother responding to this, as i am not going to check for an answer. Rnkiki]  
  
.............someone needs to work on their spelling.......  
  
I really feel sorry for such a wasted brain.. The beauty isn't on the outside, it's on the inside, and holy shit.she/he must be pretty fucking ugly. -Thank you JTHM! .Maybe I should notch the rating up to PG-13 for cussing....  
  
Chapter 13: A Plan made Simple  
  
"So you finally decide to show up, do you?" said Remus. It had been five day since Harry's first Charms class when the two had had a small talk, "I've been lonely."  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am. Homework is horrendously insane with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. I'm just glad that none of it's due till next week." Harry sat down in the familiar room, on his favorite blue chair, next to the only Gryffindor who cared about him.  
  
"So, how do you like your classes so far?" asked Remus.  
  
"They're alright. I think my favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts." Said Harry, smiling.  
  
"Oh, really?" Remus smiled, "And why's that?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "Maybe because that's really the only class I'm good in, other than Charms. Which is saying a lot because Professor Snape is god awfully hard. It's interesting."  
  
Remus smiled, "Would you like something to drink? I'm going to go get me some tea."  
  
"Tea would be great, thanks." Said Harry.  
  
Remus nodded, "I'll be right back."  
  
The blonde left into the kitchen and Harry was left in the living room alone. His eyes drifted to different ornaments that decorated the room, and that's when the photos caught his eye. It was a picture of Sirius.  
  
There were many pictures that scattered the room, some of Remus and Sirius together, some of just Remus or just Sirius. And others were of other people he had never seen before.  
  
"What are you doing over there, Harry?" The boy nearly jumped out of his pants. Was it 'Scare the Shit out of Harry Day' already? Gee, how time flies.  
  
"Just looking at the pictures," said Harry. He walked back over to the chair he sat on earlier, while Remus set the cups of tea down and gathered the pictures Harry was looking at and brought them over to the coffee table in front of Harry.  
  
"Do you know who all of these people are?" He asked, pointing to a man and woman whom looked terribly familiar to the youth. They waved in the picture to the camera. Harry shook his head.  
  
"These where my best friends, Harry. They were your parents." Remus smiled down sadly at the picture.  
  
"Where they?" said Harry in a rather tedious manner. He hated bringing up the parents he never got to know.  
  
"Harry.of course they were," said the tall blonde man. He noticed Harry's disinterest, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
The Slytherin gave him a quizzical look and shrugged, "Nothing's wrong."  
  
"Then why did you ask that?" Remus sat there, still and waiting for an answer.  
  
"Because." he shrugged again, "I guess that I could care less.  
  
"Forever I was denied any questions about them. I was beaten if I even brought them up.. And now that I *can* bring them up, I don't want to, and I never will."  
  
Harry stood up, "Thanks for the tea," he sat the empty cup down on the table, "and tell Sirius that he can have his stupid photo album back. I don't want it." The book still lied on the bottom of his trunk unopened. It was a waste of space, Harry thought.  
  
"I have to go," said Harry as he walked over to the door.  
  
"Homework, I reckon?" Harry stopped as he heard Remus, "Are you going to forever run away from any questions regarding them?"  
  
Harry ignored the question and smirked, "I know that you like Sirius."  
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Of course I like Sirius. He's my best friend."  
  
Harry snorted, "I mean.that I know you fancy him."  
  
"And what brought you to that concept?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Over the two weeks that I stayed with the two of you.I notice the way you looked at him. Yet, your totally oblivious to it," he looked at Remus and gave him an unemotional stare. No happiness, no sadness.nothing, "Just letting you know that.he fancies you too."  
  
And without another word, the Slytherin left the man in the heavy room.  
  
"So, how did your visit with 'werewolf' go?" asked Draco as he and Harry sat in the common room. Their Transfiguration homework towering over the table that stood before them.  
  
"Very well.it went very well." Harry straightened his glasses and continued writing. But Draco kept his eyes fixed on the boy.  
  
"Did it really.or are you just trying to get me off your back again?"  
  
There was silence between them for the longest time. Even the rest of the common room was unusually quiet today, like they were also listening in to the conversation.  
  
Draco opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harry's answer, "No, I'm going to have to say that this time, I'm not trying to get you off my back." Harry smiled, "Everything...went according to plan."  
  
End of Chapter 13  
  
A/N: I'm very sorry that that was short also. But I do hope that you enjoyed it. I do ask for reviews. Chapter 14 soon too come. And I don't care if you do flame me.I want to see how stupid and creative some of you can get. -Maoi 


	14. Nagini

A/N: I do not to het! Repeat! I do NOT do het! I do Yaoi and Yuri. Het just doesn't appeal to me. So, for those whom are looking forward to Harry hooking up with some girl.don't count on it, 'cause it's a VERY slim chance. If anything, it's going to be Harry/Draco (in other 'books') and Ron/Hermione (even thought this has nothing to do with them.but I'm coming up with some ideas.) THANK YOU FOR YOUR COOPERATION! And I do apologize for those who had their hopes up.  
-Maoi  
  
I also want to thank: Deryyn, Namwolf, AOEDE!!!, Fallen Dragon, gem, The angelic vampire, Myst4Drgn, Eriee, Joe, HPIceAngel, Mystic10, Mystical Witch, and Temporal! I couldn't have done it without your wonderful reviews, so keep them up! They're extremely motivating!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 14: Nagini  
  
More than a month had passed and All Hollow's Eve was approaching. Classes were getting fairly easier, but the homework never stopped. Defense Against the Dark Arts was still Harry's favorite class and he was even beginning to favor Potions because Professor Riddle, or Tom rather, favored the Slytherins and Harry, in particular.  
  
He was becoming a little closer to his uncle, and it was hard not to, but he didn't want to tie any knots in the string just yet, and risk a chance of getting in torn in half.just like before. Speaking of, he still hadn't heard a word from the git yet, and really wasn't planning on it either. He was glad Sirius was gone. It gave him a chance at being normal.well, as close to normal as you could get while you still had fellow Slytherins still calling you 'Lord' and 'Great Heir', but Harry knew that he wouldn't be getting through to them.so he let it be. As long as they didn't say the said titles in front of the whole school.he could handle it.  
  
It was a regular weekend where Harry would visit some of his friends, and this week was his favorite visit to his Uncle Tom's dungeon rooms. The crimson-eyed man would always show him something new then next time around and was always full of surprises.  
  
"Good afternoon, Harry. Doing well, I hope?" The man smiled.  
  
"I am. And how are you?"  
  
"Quite well. I'm glad you're here," said Tom, "I'm always happy to see my wonderful nephew.and I have a nice present for him if he's good today." The man smiled gleefully and Harry's eyes twinkled.  
  
"Really? For me?" asked Harry excitedly.  
  
"For you and only you, my dear Harry." Tom knelt down and picked up the eleven-year-old with utmost ease, as the boy was deadly skinny, no matter how old the man was, "But first, I think that I want to show you how to make a few useful potions. I bet that you'd like that." Harry smiled even more. The potions that his uncle taught him in private were much more advanced and useful then what he taught in class, "I know you'd enjoy getting back at the Gryffindors with some of these."  
  
They entered the back room where Professor Riddle always did his experiments and he set Harry down. The boy practically ran to the tall table they always worked at and climbed upon one of the stools with a wide smile as his uncle closed the door and gathered several ingredients and a book before walking back to the table.  
  
" I see that you're as eager as ever." He opened the thick book and started flipping pages, "I've noticed that you've become.distant from Lupin. Did something happen?"  
  
Harry's smile instantly faded and he shrugged, "No.I just.like you better."  
  
Tom smiled, "I'm glad you do, but I was just wondering. I never did like the ol' bloke myself, either."  
  
"It's not that.well, sorta. It's confusing. He.fancies Sirius. I mean.I don't have a problem with him being a.a."  
  
"Queer?"  
  
Harry's nose wrinkled, "I don't like using that term.it's a little rude. He's homosexual.and I don't have a problem with that but the fact that he likes Sirius."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Things will come along, if you want them to." Tom started the fire and asked Harry to set the cauldron on the stand above the fire. Harry complied.  
  
"But.do I really care anymore? That's just it," said Harry, "I think that I would be better off without them really. It just feels.wrong."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, Harry, you know that, but I think that your right," said Harry's uncle as the man pulled out more ingredients and bottles, "It's just not a Slytherin's place to associate with another Gryffindor. We don't belong there. We can't walk along the same path as a lion, and we never will. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, I understand."  
  
"Shall we get started?" Tom smiled.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry learned how to make a fire-breathing potion, known as Pyrosnort Potion, Poxy Potion that created small embarrassing bumps to appear on skin that looked like a horrible case of acne, and even Upsi Brew that made the drinker horrendously clumsy and forgetful. Tom taught him several more prank drafts that could be used on the Gryffindors before they started to put away.  
  
"I want to show you something.er.someone, Harry." Green eyes peered through glass as the boy looked up at his uncle, "She's really special to me, so you have to promise never to hurt her."  
  
Harry nodded, noticing the 'she' in the sentence, "Promise."  
  
Tom told him to wait as he left the room for a short moment before returning with something coiled around his neck. It was extraordinarily long with dark green and black scaly patterns. It's eyes held a yellowish glow to them.and that's when Harry stopped. A SNAKE!  
  
"This here, Harry, is my wonderful friend, Nagini. She's been with me for a *very* long time, and unfortunately, I'm getting too old to take care of her." Said Tom as the snake crept easily down his chest and stretched out towards Harry, "Go on, Harry, pet her. She likes you."  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose before his hand slowly did. His hand shook slightly with nervousness, hoping that the reptile wouldn't find his hand a warm meal. But surely, it.she didn't, and Harry sighed in relief as he pet her scaly body. The boy could have sworn, though, that the snake sighed a hum.  
  
"Now that you're acquainted.let's see if you really are a Parselmouth." Tom said as they left to the living quarters of the dorm.  
  
"A what?" Harry asked as they sat on the chairs.  
  
"A Parselmouth, Harry. One who talks to snakes," said Tom as Nagini slithered over to the young Slytherin, "Parselmouths run in our family.and only ours, since we are the heirs of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Nagini coiled herself up in Harry's lap and looked up at him, "Hello, young Massster." Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers. It spoke! She spoke.. What the bloody hell!  
  
"Well, it's rude to keep her waiting. Say Hello." He obviously wasn't hearing things if Tom heard her say 'hello' also.  
  
"H-h-hello." Harry could strangely feel a low hissing in the back of his throat.  
  
"I knew it." Tom stood up triumphantly, "This is so wonderful, Harry. After so many centuries of the Slytherin family falling to Gryffindor.we're finally coming back. We're reawakening."  
  
Harry fell silent as his uncle carried on happily. He looked down at Nagini and became solemn. She looked up at him, "Is there something amissss?" she hissed.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Not at all. Just.thinking, is suppose."  
  
"You lie." Nagini mused and Harry smiled.  
  
"You already know me too well?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"I thought that snakes couldn't see well." Harry questioned, yet wondered how she could see into his eyes so well after so many years of training to keep all emotion out of his eyes.  
  
"Ah.young Massster.you underestimate me, for I'm not an ordinary snake. My kind can smell fear, taste rivalry, and peer into another's soul by just the shortest gaze into there eyes."  
  
"You're very special to Uncle Tom, then, aren't you?" Harry neither smiled nor frowned. But merely stared transfixed at the snake in his lap. Tom watched from a distance as the two went on with their light conversation.  
  
Nagini peered a little deeper into Harry's eyes, "Sssomething about me.irritates you."  
  
Harry's eyebrows rose, but soon after furrowed in though, "Yes, in a way. But it's nothing personal. I still like you, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
She slithered her way up Harry's arm and draped herself across his neck, "Care to share?"  
  
Harry smiled and looked down, "It won't be pretty." but Nagini nudged him on, "It happened a long time ago."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A six-year-old Harry Potter stood outside in the evening after a long day of chores. His hands were red and numb after being worked all day. Scrubbing the bathrooms and kitchen floors, and washing the dishes wasn't an easy thing to do.  
  
He leaned against a tree between several bushes, hoping that no one would find him, especially his Uncle Vernon. He whipped the blood from him mouth and spit out the tooth that had been loose for decades. He guessed all he needed was a good punch in the face from his Uncle Vernon to get rid of the offensive piece of bone. The pain had really started to bother him.  
  
"Excussse me, my good fellow." Harry nearly jumped at the sudden intrusion. Harry stood up quickly and whirled around, thinking that it was his uncle of someone he knew. But there was no one, "Down here, young man."  
  
Harry looked down to his feet and saw a snake looking up at him. He jumped away, but not too far to where he could be seen from his aunt and uncle's house.  
  
"I'm sorry that I frightened you," the snake spoke, "but I was a little concerned when I sssaw your battered appearance. Forgive me, but why?"  
  
"My.un-uncle." Harry stuttered. His eyes still wide.  
  
The snake slithered up to him carefully as Harry slid down another tree and leaned up against it, letting out a sigh of relief, "He hit me after I accidentally dropped a plate and broke it. I didn't mean to.but he hit me, and he said that later on I would get my belt beatings."  
  
"Do you not have anywhere to run to? Any friends?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "No. Everyone's afraid to be my friend for fear that my cousin would beat them up. There's no where to go."  
  
"I could be your friend. Besides, winter is coming and there's nowhere for me to hibernate," said the snake, "Perhaps you could house me."  
  
"I don't think that my aunt and uncle would be too pleased. They hate me, and much less, any abnormal pets." Harry said, "I don't know where I could put you where they wouldn't find you.unless under my bed."  
  
"I don't mind at all, chap. I'd very much appreciate it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Harry had snuck the snake in, and put Stinir under his bed.  
  
"BOY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU BETTER BE READY FOR THAT BEATING!" Uncle Vernon yelled from the other room, "I SWEAR, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE FOR A WEEK!"  
  
Harry's heart leapt and his breath quickened. Uncle Vernon couldn't find Stinir, or else there would be hell to pay after he killed the snake. This was a bad idea.  
  
"I'm in here." Harry's voice quivered, "I'm coming." What's a few more beatings to go along with my other scars, thought Harry.  
  
"Get your bloody arse in here, you little twit!"  
  
Harry entered the living room and was immediately pulled by the arm outside. He was thrown to a wooden pillar that held the porch ceiling up. Harry cringed as he collided with the post.  
  
Harry's uncle pulled in close to the boy's ear, "I hope your mummy's watching, seeing how pathetic her little loser of a son is. Her and that *freak* of a husband, he spat in the 6-year-old's face, "I hope this hurt's."  
  
Harry bared his back to the fat man, showing off his scars, and he heard the clinging of metal on the belt, "I'd say twenty will do it."  
  
'If you can count that high.' Harry mused.  
  
It wasn't that the belt hurt when it hit the skin, but it always stung after. When his back wasn't numb anymore. When he could feel again. When he wasn't worried about not crying in front of his uncle.  
  
Tears stung his eyes as felt the whipping repeatedly cuff his back. It seemed like an eternity before his uncle finally got to ten, then it suddenly stopped. Harry gathered what strength he had left and turned.  
  
Something had made his uncle stop. Something had bitten his uncle.. Stinir! And sure enough, the snake was there. His teeth sunk into Mr. Dursley's thick leg, as the large man hollered in pain. Harry was terrified at the idea of what Uncle Vernon would do if he got a hold of the snake.  
  
"NO!" hissed Harry, "Get away!"  
  
But it was too late. Uncle Vernon had already gotten a hold of the snake's neck and pulled it off, "Son of a.." Mr. Dursley started, but then smirked sadistically, "I'll put an end to you, and *you* little prat, will be dealt with later after I'm done taking care of this thing."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
End of Chapter 14  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They're appreciated! So keep reviewing. 


	15. Traum

Chapter 15: der Traum

All Hollow's Eve, or better known as Halloween, was particularly everybody's favorite time of year, probably because everybody got candy and pumpkin pie. Harry had never had pumpkin pie before and he found it extraordinarily one of his favorite desserts. That and cheese cake. 

All classes were canceled on Halloween, as they had a big party for the ghost at the school. Most of the students were delighted, but most of the Slytherins had their selves occupied with other matters, but before they discussed it, they left for the common room.

Nagini sat on Harry's lap as the boy pet her head and upper back. She was now his, since Uncle Tom 'proclaims' that he can't take care of her any longer, but Harry thinks differently. She was given to him as a gift, even though Harry knows that Nagini isn't owned, since she has a mind of her own, she's with him from now on. And Harry was happy to have her there. 

The others in the room rambled on about how they were going to prank the Gryffindors again this year. They went about telling stories of how they tricked them previous years, but soon after…

"I just have no interest, my Nigini." Harry hissed.

"I don't blame you, Master." She hissed back with an amused tone.

"I don't particularly find prancing around, tricking other Houses amusing at ungodly hours of the night." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad, or I might not have anyone to keep me company."

"I'm glad you enjoy my company. I enjoy yours also."

"You flatter me unconditionally, my Lord."

"You're so proper, Nagini, it's almost disgusting." Harry smiled.

"I'm glad you think ssso," she stood up right, and showed off her long ivory-white fangs, "I was taught by the bessst." She hissed.

Harry smiled and looked up just as the others left and saw Draco glance back at him and waved. Harry's smile widened slightly, but it disappeared just as fast as the other boy left. 

There was silence for a while before Harry spoke up, "Nagini," he started, "I've been meaning to ask someone about this dream that I have about a week ago, and this is the second time that I've had it."

He could tell that she suddenly became interested, "I think that's it's, as strange as this sounds, someone else's memory given to me. I'm running from someone…or something…I'm not sure, and I go down different hallways and several different types of stairwells before I come upon this large, solid metal door." Harry shrugged.

"But the strangest part is when I…or more like me in a woman's body, says something to me," Harry's eyes contorted in to a thoughtful look, "Should I be concerned?"

"I'm a snake, My Young Lord. I don't dream," stated Nagini, "So, I'm sorry to say that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh…I understand then. Sorry."

"Is that all, Master, for I'm dreadfully tired?"

"It is late, isn't it?" Harry nodded, "I'm off to bed, myself." She slithered off his lap and into Harry's single dormitory room with him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How often have you had these dreams, Mr. Potter?" the Headmaster asked.

"Um…twice a month?" Harry shrugged, "But it's only November."

"Indeed, and only one more month before the Christmas holidays," the old man smiled.

Harry nodded as he remembered what was to come.

Dumbledore changed the subject, "That was an outstanding play against the Ravenclaws, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you, sir."

"How do you think you'll play against Gryffindor next month?" asked Dumbledore, raising and eyebrow, "They have an exceptionally good team, I hear."

"We'll beat them."

"No doubt, I daresay?"

"No doubt…at all."

"I'll be looking forward to watching, Mr. Potter. If that is all for today?" Harry nodded, "Then, I'll wish you a good day."

"Good day, then." And Harry left.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A month later, Harry woke up to a very hyper Draco Malfoy, "Wake up!"

Harry rolled over and he heard a moan from their dorm mate across the room. Draco pulled open the curtains around his bed and pulled the warm sheets away from Harry's tight grip…. Today just wasn't one of those days… In fact, the whole week had been really crappy…

"C'mon, Harry. Wake up!" Draco called out, "Quidditch against the Gryffindors is today. Did you forget?"

Harry moaned and tried to bury his face deeper into the pillow, hoping that the bed would swallow him. Draco was rarely hyper like this, and frankly, Harry honestly liked the old Draco much better. A quiet, solemn eleven-year-old who had a bad mouth when he wanted one, and was great to talk to. How did this blonde end up as Harry's best friend?

"Alright, FINE, I'm up." Harry heaved himself into a sitting position, "Twit…" he breathed.

They went down to breakfast after getting dressed. Draco was nearly dragging Harry by the arm, he still wasn't awake.

All of the Slytherins cheered as they entered the Great Hall. The upcoming Quidditch game was getting the best of everyone. Harry turned bright red as he walked up to the table.

"Ready for the big game today?" Higgs asked.

"Yeah. As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Harry shrugged, "We'll beat them."

"That's the spirit," cried Flint, "Especially coming from the Great Heir."

"I thought I told you not to call me that out of the dorms," said Harry and Flint shrugged.

"What's the big deal? I don't see anyone, other than us, who cares."

Harry sighed, "Forget it."

"You're too uptight, my Lord. You need to loosen up." The pug-faced girl said.

"Shove it, Parkinson!" Draco yelled as Harry sat back and stared at his food, not really all that hungry. He heard her yell 'where?' back but he and Draco ignored her while the rest of the table roared with laughter.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Draco asked.

The raven-haired boy shook his head, "Nothing, just a little tired." Draco nodded slowly.

"Please, eat." Harry looked up to see gray eyes looking down at him sincerely. This was also one of those rare times. It was unusual in a Malfoy. Harry smiled and that brought a small smirk to Draco's lips. 

After a defeated sigh, Harry picked up his fork.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Komm mit mir

Sorry this is late, but this chapter took forever. I know that this story is hard to follow, and I know that I have my fair share in spelling mistakes, but bear with me. I'm a hard school worker, and with being sick the past week, I had a load of homework on my shoulders. But thanks again for the reviews, it's quite appreciated.

Chapter 16: Komm mit mir

Harry rocketed up on his new broomstick. The Snitch was flying up, completely vertical and the two Seekers, Harry Potter of Slytherin, and Oliver Wood of Gryffindor were right behind it. 

It was a cold December afternoon and, despite how utterly cold it was, everyone was still excited about the last game before Christmas break. 

Harry's glasses dug into his skin and tears filled his eyes from the cold air. The wind in his ears deafened the cries from his fellow Slytherins and the two Seekers soon became two specks in the sky. The air, Harry could tell, was getting thin, but not too thin to where he couldn't breath. It only became colder the higher they got, and if it weren't for the second layer of clothing that he wore underneath his Quidditch uniform, he would've frozen his arse off, he swore.

_Focus, Harry. Focus!_ The raven-haired boy mentally slapped himself. The Snitch was so close, yet too far…too far to reach. This was a chance to prove to himself that he did have a chance in life regardless of whatever the Dursley's have ever told him throughout his childhood. This was where he belonged…to fly freely above everything…and everyone. He belongs as the Heir von Slytherin. He belonged to rule…and a new piece of his puzzled life fit into place.

The hate for the Durley's never subsided, but only grew stronger. Every lie they ever told, every bit of attention they got that he didn't, every word they spoke to him, and every breath that they took was just another reason to _hate_ them...to _despise _them.

The Snitch had soon fallen fast and moments later he was descending finding the Quidditch Pitch directly in front of him. There were so many thrills in this that it excited his every nerve and completely degraded every fascination that wasn't Quidditch. It brought a rush into him…a chill soaring through his spine. Not much different on his first night in the Slytherin common room…where all but he received the Mark. He had been meaning to ask about that for several months now, but it wasn't that hard for it to escape his mind, especially with school work and Quidditch to keep his mind busy…. And speaking of Quidditch…

Furiously the wind pounded against his face, and with the Snitch not far from his reach, he pulled himself down across the broom, closing the small space, and sped only slightly, but enough. He carefully reached out and grabbed the Snitch. Its wings slowing…and that when he realized he was to close to the ground to even have time to pull up…

Green eyes slowly opened, and the first thing for them to acknowledge, other than it was the middle of the night, was a hazy shadow that scurried away…or that's what he could have sworn he saw, but nothing was out of the ordinary. 

He soon remembered how he had gotten there. He wasn't able to pull up with his broom, but he was able to slow down enough to soften the fall. They had won…and he wondered how long he had been there unconscious to the world.

Harry fumbled around for his glasses, finding them on the bedside table. He put them on and found, to his delight, little 'Get Well Soon' gifts from all of his friends. There were flowers from most of the girls, and unusual wizarding candies and cards from others. 

But, suddenly, from the corner of his eye, there it was again…the shadow. And strangely, though it was nothing more than a large blob running across the wall, there was a vague sense of familiarity. Similar to when touching a familiar aura.

But, it was only an instant that he saw it, no matter that it was the second time. Though, he had an urge to check it out for himself.

He waited a moment for no particular reason. Perhaps waiting for something to happen…but if he was, it never happened. He grabbed his wand and waited again. Could he get out of bed? Had any of his bones been broken? And if they had, were they healed enough. And as soon as Harry started pulling his left leg out from underneath the sheets, he received his answer to that last question. But, perhaps he could still walk on it.

And thankfully, he could, no matter how agonizing the pain was. With his wand in check in his right hand, he slowly made it to the infirmary entrance. As he got closer he heard a small thud and he held his breath, frightened, though he would never admit that. And not long after, he heard a small, sickening, throaty cry…or was that a squeaky door opening?

Maybe it was better to go to the bed. But he threw that idea away for his curiosity soon got the best of him. And whether, in the end, curiosity kills the cat or not…he's going to figure out what's out there. 

He reached the doorway and slowly peered outside the door. There was nothing. Nothing unusual at least…what was he talking about though…this is _Hogwarts. Everything_ is unusual.

But the owner of that shadow had to be somewhere. Perhaps he could catch it down the hall. It was pure random guessing that Harry chose the right corridor…something he liked to call intuition, but everyone knows better.

He reached the end of the corridor and slowly took a peek. He saw nothing…but Filch. That was it. All of that stupid curiosity over a sadistic bastard caretaker. And damn it…his leg was really killing him.

Harry rolled his eyes and turned around heading back to the infirmary. He was half way there when he noticed Mrs. Norris across the hall staring right at him. _Shite!_ If one saw him…so did the other. If Harry learned anything while he was at Hogwarts, it was that Filch and Mrs. Norris were telepathically connected.

He limped as fast as he could to his bed. The pain in his leg was excruciating and he soon came to realize that no curiosity was worth such. And suddenly he felt an ice-cold hand cover his mouth.

Harry would have screamed if he could, but the hand that was so firmly pressed against his mouth muffled his cries. He thought it was Filch at first but the familiar voice wasn't the old crack's voice. 

"Long time, no see, Harry." The familiar cold voice rang through his ear and in his mind…who was it? Shoulder length, black, tousled hair fell over Harry's shoulder and ran against his cheek almost sensuously.

_Sirius…Sirius Black!_ Harry wanted to run and scream to anyone that would listen. Even to Filch. 

"What's the matter? Don't have anything to say to your poor godfather?"

End of Chapter 16


	17. The dark of the night

Thanks again, everyone. Sorry this was a little late also. I have school to worry about also. Plus I'm sick, again. I've been watching Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves, I love this movie. It's one of my favorites. Probably 'cause Alan Rickman and Kevin Costner are in it. I _love _Alan Rickman!!! He plays a wonderful bad guy, and he plays one of my favorite characters in "Harry Potter".

If you haven't seen the movie, bloody hell, you're missing out on a brilliant medieval story. It's a 'must-see'!

Chapter 17: Die Dunkelheit von die Nacht

"What's the matter? Don't have anything to say to your poor godfather?" Sirius gave him a fake concerned look, "Oh Harry, I'm hurt." The boy would have gladly replied to that if he could, but unfortunately, the chances were against him and the hand covering his lips tightened. It was almost painful.

_What should I do? What should I do? _Ran through Harry's head. There was nothing he could do. The man had his whole body in a tight bind against his, his wand still in his right hand. But even if Harry could get his wand hand free, his mouth was still sealed. Harry was trapped and no one knew that he was in trouble.

"Now, my dear, sweet Harry, what we're going to do is first get out of here and then I'm going to take you to my Master's company…and I'll _finally_ be rid of you." Sirius whispered. 

The pain in his leg was somewhat forgotten as he tried to figure a plan. If only Filch or Mrs. Norris would just pass by and look in, but it never happened. Instead…

_"Relashio!"_ Came a voice from behind, and Harry was practically thrown from Black's grasp. Harry turned immediately and found his Uncle Tom Riddle near the doorway, _"Expelliarmus!" _yelled Riddle. And instantly, Black's wand was thrown from his hand and across the room along with some other weapons that he had been carrying. Harry knew the last spell to be an effective disarming spell.

"By Merlin, Black. I beg to differ." Harry's Uncle kept aim at Black as he started forward, "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Save for the pain in his left leg. 

"Then grab your wand and come over here behind me," said Riddle. Harry grabbed his wand that had fallen just next to him and repositioned his glasses as he stood. He stumbled a bit under his injured leg, but tried to make it unnoticeable as he limped over. He made his way around the steady man, once his godfather, over to his uncle, "The Headmaster should be on his way now along with Severus."

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Black fell hard to the floor hard in a leg and arm bind. Harry wanted to laugh, but he bit his tongue. His Uncle knelt down to him and rested his hands on his nephew's shoulders.

"Harry, pay close attention." Harry nodded, "When Dumbledore and Severus arrive, I'll have to leave. I'll be going on a short trip. Do not leave Professor Snape's side. Do you understand? He knows of this."

Harry nodded again, "We think that Dumbledore is up to something…something horrible that involves you. Besides, Hell will freeze over before I trust my nephew over to Dumbledore," he smirked, but soon became serious again, "From now on, I don't want you to be alone with Dumbledore…There's something up and Severus and I want to know what. Promise me that you won't follow him when he asks you to, unless you're with Professor Snape."

"I promise." Harry's eyebrows drew in, "Uncle Tom…what is all this about?" asked Harry.

"All will be explained in due time, Harry." Riddle stood, "But now is not the time or place. We better get you back in bed. You're still not well enough, though I'm very happy to see you conscious again." They smiled to each other as Uncle Tom picked Harry up and strode over to the bed, stepping over Black in the process.

"How did you know that I was in trouble?" asked Harry as he was set upon the bed.

"I didn't," Tom answered, and Harry gave him a questioning stare, "I've come to visit you for the past month that you've been in a coma. I came in the later hours than this, but since I'm leaving tonight I've come earlier."

Harry only nodded, "I'm really glad to see you awake, now. You've had us worried, and now there's no reason to, though I'm sure that Madam Pomfrey will insist that you stay in the infirmary for a while longer."

It was silent for a while, and right when Harry was about to ask a question he had been meaning to for several months, the Headmaster and Snape ran in, just as his Uncle had said they would.

_"Sirius Black!?"_ The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher gasped.

"I petrified him. We should owl the Minister at once." Said Tom.

"That won't be necessary," said Dumbledore, "for he's already on his way with the Hit Wizards. They will arrive tonight."

"Good," Tom stood, "Then if there is no further use for me, I'll be on my way. I should return within a few days."

Dumbledore nodded, "We should leave also to give Harry his much needed rest."

"I would prefer it if Harry were to be watched over," Tom stated, "I'm sure he doesn't feel safe alone anyways."

"I'll take him to my rooms where he can sleep. He'll be comfortable in the dungeons that he's use to." Professor Snape spoke up, "And he can be reassured that he'll be safe there."

Dumbledore turned to the green-eyed boy in the bed, "If he agrees…" his eyes widened a bit and he turned to his Defense teacher and then to his Uncle who stood behind the Headmaster. His Uncle was nodding.

"Yes, I'll go."

"Then, so be it," Dumbledore turned to the two Professors, "I wish you well on your trip, Professor Riddle."

"Thank you, sir," Tom said, "I'll be on my way then. Get well, Harry."

Harry merely smiled and nodded. Severus never said anything; simply observing. Uncle Tom left the room and the three of them were left in there; Snape eyeing Dumbledore, Dumbledore eyeing Harry with the usual twinkle in his eye, and Harry eyeing Sirius's still body on the floor.

"We should be off then," Snape spoke up, "I'll just be taking Mr. Potter along."

"Yes, good idea," the Headmaster nodded, "The Minister should be here soon."

"Come along. Mr. Potter." Snape said.

Harry slowly stood, ignoring the pain in his left leg, which wasn't easy. Snape stared at him for a bit before turning around and walking off with Harry not far behind. They left Dumbledore to tend to Black. 

"Why are you dawdling?" Snape turned around to see that Harry was quite a ways behind, "We could be half-way there by now."

"Because my leg is still hurt. I can't help it."

"What are you talking about?"

"My _leg_," Harry pointed at it, "I suppose it was broken and it's not healed all the way yet."

"It's either it is, or it's not. Which is it?"

"I don't know," Harry seethed, "I'm not Madam Pomfrey, nor was I awake when she was counting broken bones."

"There were only five, luckily for you. You're right arm and several ribs."

"Then what about this?" He pointed again.

"Gee, Potter. I guess she missed one," he stood right in front of the boy, "If we can get to the dungeons, I can get you a potion that can fix that. But if we don't get down there…"

"Fine, let's go." Harry started walking ahead of Professor Snape. 

"That's what I though, Potter."

Harry didn't say anything. He kept walking, not slowly, but not fast paced either. His leg throbbed. The throb that felt as if his leg was on fire and a knife was cutting it's way slowly through it. 

No other words were thrown between them and it felt as if a century had passed before they reached the dungeons. They arrived at Snape's rooms and the professor showed him to his spare room.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a moment with your tonic." The man left and Harry sat alone in the dark room. Yet, no matter how dark and dreary it seemed…it felt like home. He smiled. Harry, for as long as he can remember, was always in the dark. But, what he remembers most…is the cupboard. He slept there every night, no exceptions. He was locked in there when the Dursley's left, and he was thrown in there after beatings. It soon became his sanctuary, and he learned to love it. 

"Here. Take this. It takes a good twenty-four hours to work, but it's highly effective, and it'll reduce the chances of it breaking again." Snape handed a small glass bottle to Harry. The raven-haired boy opened the corked lid and sniffed it. There was no smell, thankfully. But the taste was absolutely horrid, "Maybe I should have warned you. There may be no sent, but the taste makes up for that. I've tried to fix that, but everything I've used just makes it worse."

All the while Harry was coughing Snape stared at him, "Oh, come off it, Potter. It's not _that_ bad. Don't choke, you twit. What would I tell Tom?"

His cough turning into a laugh as he couldn't help but imagine Professor Snape stuttering, trying to explain to an angry Tom Riddle.

"Get some sleep," Snape stood at the door, "It's a Friday, if you wanted to know. Unlike the infirmary, no one is allowed in here, and you are to stay in here until Sunday at the least. Any questions?" Harry shook his head.

"Good night, then." And Snape left.

End of Chapter 17


	18. The Proper Progeny

Thank you all that have reviewed so far. I enjoy reading others opinions and ideas to help me decide what I'm going to do with this. Is it hard to follow? Sorry if it is. OH! More reviews, please! I ignore flames, though I'm quite impressed and shocked to say that I've only gotten one. Wow! I was thinking more along the lines of a couple of _dozen_. But, wow! Well, hope that you enjoy it so far. Let me know what you think, please!

Chapter 18: The Proper Progeny

The next morning, Harry awoke with a blistering headache and watery eyes. He sat up in his bed slowly and wiped at his eyes. He grabbed his glasses, which he laid down on the table next to the bed earlier that morning.

The door opened just as he was putting on his glasses. Professor Snape stood there staring at him. He held several bottles of what looked to be like potions.

"You can take these, if you want," Harry was about to ask what they were, but Snape beat him to it, "These will help you with the pain in your leg when it occurs. I probably should have warned you before hand, but it's a little late now, now isn't it?"

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 

Snape sat down in a wooden chair the he brought over to the bed from across the room, "You know, Mr. Potter, this occurred to me last night," Damn the bloody headache to hell, "Why am I helping my enemies son?"

"Damn it! Don't any of you understand?" Harry fumed, "I don't have a father. Nor will I ever."

Snape merely stared at him before an eyebrow rose, "Well now, at least you're not on his side…but, yes, Mr. Potter, you do have a father. Let me rephrase that…you _did_ have a father, and he loved you. But he's dead now thanks to You-Know-Who."

Harry gave him one of _those_ looks, "Um…no. I'm going to have to say I _don't_ know. Would you mind explaining, please?"

"Your parents are dead because of Dumbledore. I thought you knew."

"No, I don't know anything, because I didn't care to know."

"Would you care to listen then, this time?"

Harry shrugged, "Fine…"

"Dumbledore knew about you…he knew you would be a great wizard…even greater than him one day. He knew because of your parents, they were both great wizards. Two of the best," Snape sneered, "And as Aurors, they knew they were the best. And Dumbledore got scared."

"Professor _Dumbledork _got scared? Of me?"

Snape rolled his eyes, "Don't get too happy about it, that's why he's after you, remember. At least that's what Tom and I think.

"He set your parents into a trap. I don't know the whole story. No one really does, Tom and I found out what he did, though."

"But all those times I was with him…he could of killed me then…but he didn't."

"He's not stupid, Potter. He would try to get you out of the school before he does it. There are too many eyes in the school, including the paintings."

"I see…but what about the Transfiguration…thingy…"

"What the bloody hell are you babbling about now, Potter?"

"I have to leave school then to go get it."

"Get _what?_ You're not making any sense, whatsoever."

Harry took a deep breath. Damn the headache, "Professor Dumbledore said that there were dark wizards after me to get this 'Transfiguration device'…" Snape stopped him before he could go on any further.

"What a load of bull. I can't believe you fell for that. He's trying to get you out of the school, don't you get it?"

"Now I do! Geez, but what about the dreams?"

"What dreams?"

"Never mind…"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You're very persistent, aren't you?" Harry sighed. Snape said nothing, "These…these dreams I've been having of my Grandmother, Elenorum…she's running from something and she goes down into the basement of Godric's Hollow and hides this 'Transfiguration divice' behind some kind of… cellar door. I don't understand it myself, but Dumbledork was kind enough to explain to me."

"What did he say?" Snape sat back in his chair with his hands relaxed on his lap.

"He said that the dream was her memories given to me…and that this scar was a memory…"

"Tell me you didn't believe that…Please, Potter, if there is any dignity, whatsoever, left in you, you'll say that you didn't believe that. I need to hear these words…"

Harry coughed a little and put on a small, nervous smile, "Well…I didn't at first…"

"_Bloody hell_, Potter," He jumped up from his seat, "That's just it…you have no dignity."

"He's very persuasive. He must have had this all planned out…must have."

"Of course he has. He's been waiting for you for years to enter Hogwart's and get at you. He may be well worn when it comes to story writing, but the old coot makes everything fit just right. So, of course he's persuasive."

"Yes, let's go ahead and make Harry feel worse than he already is. Let's rub it in his face. That's right, let's kick him when he's already down. _That'll_ make him feel better."

"Watch your tongue with _me_, Mr Potter. This isn't about you and me, it's about your father and me. We were horrible rivals, to tell you the truth. And I hated him…I hated everything about him. And when I found out that he had a son, I knew that the boy would turn out to be the same…"

"Well, did I, because I'll let you in on a little secret… I wouldn't know."

Snape was taken aback by this, "You have your father's mouth, and you look quite the same, but other than that…no… No, in fact, you two are quite different."

"Then why are you mad at me? I did nothing to you. Why do you hate me so much?"

"If you think that I hate you now, then you have no idea. You've seen me in class. You know how I treat the Gryffindors…_that's_ hate. Especially that Weasley."

"Then…you don't hate me?" Harry sat back in the bed against the headboard.

Snape sighed in defeat, "No, Mr. Potter. I do not hate you. In fact, in a way, I'm proud of you. But don't go getting your hopes up. As a Professor, it's my duty to be tough on you, even if you are the Heir of Slytherin."

"You know about that?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Do I? Dear boy, Tom won't shut up more than five minutes about it. But, even if he never said anything about it…I would have know. I was a Slytherin, myself, once. Hell, I'm the Head of Slytherin…I know everything about my students."

"Oh," Harry nodded, "But I don't understand…what's so great about being the Heir of Slytherin? And how come I didn't get that…mark…you know…the one on everyone's wrist."

"What's so great about it?? You are one of the most powerful of wizards. Well, you will be once you get your training finished. You're the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He and Godric Gryffindor were the two most powerful wizards of those times. One day you'll understand…you'll see.

"As for that mark. It's nothing, really…well, not anymore. It was a way for Salazar to keep an eye on those who claimed their loyalty to him. It was quite useful, however, only for that era. After that, it was used to pretty much honor him and his teachings. Why you didn't get it, though, is because you're the heir. I would have though you'd figure that out, but you really are dimwitted," he shrugged, "Frankly, I don't know how it works. It has to do with you being the heir though. You'd have to ask your uncle about that one."

Harry only nodded. Well, it answered his question. He was just disappointed that he couldn't get one, himself.

"Any other questions?" Harry shook his head, "Riddle should be back sometime this afternoon."

"Alright. Thanks." Snape stood and walked to the door.

"And Draco wants to visit…I said that is was up to you, and that I'd ask."

"I thought you said that no one was allowed in?"

"Draco's an exception since he _is_ my godson," he stated in a matter-of-factly tone, "Besides, he's a good kid. Though, it strikes me to find that his best friend turns out to be Harry Potter."

Harry ignored that last sentence and nodded, "Yes, sir. I'd like it if Draco could visit."

"Right then, I won't be here if you need anything. I have classes to teach, so you might as well take those potions now and get some rest." Snape pointed out, "But you know that you all have the afternoons off on Fridays, so Draco can visit after lunch."

Harry nodded and without another word, Snape left and Harry did as he was told.

End of Chapter 18


	19. Sly

Thanks DOF, but I don't think that there would be much slash in this 'book'. They are only eleven, after all. But, (if I decide to continue) as they get older, there may be…in fact, it's highly possible. Sorry, but I can't stand any other pairings rather than. Thank you so much though.

Chapter 19: Sehr schlau, ist er nicht?

Harry woke up to voices in the room. They were all familiar.

"I think he's waking up!" Draco.

"Well, now he's up thanks to your cake hole!" Obviously Snape.

"Hush now, let him awaken when he's ready to." Uncle Tom.

Harry opened his eyes and found the three sitting in seats around the bed.

"Good afternoon, Harry! Good to see you awake again." Uncle Tom stood and hovered over him with a smile on his face. He ran a gentle hand through the boy's hair, as a sympathetic father would to his sick son, "How are you feeling?"

"I can't feel my leg, but other than that…well."

"It's normal, so don't be alarmed." He said. Harry nodded, "In about an hour you'll get the feeling back and you'll be able to walk normally again."

"Good…" Harry sighed.

"Now, if you don't mind…Severus and I must have a talk about certain matters," Tom was careful not to talk about anything in front of the blonde boy, "You wouldn't mind watching over my favorite nephew, would you Draco."

"I'm your only nephew." Harry said lazily.

"Precisely," Tom hissed, "All the more reason for you to be protected."

"No, sir. Not at all." Draco answered finally.

"And Harry, you'll behave, won't you."

"Of course."

"There's a good lad." Tom ruffled Harry's hair before turning and walked to the door. He opened it and found Severus waiting for him in the other room. He turned again to Harry and hissed in Parseltongue, "Nagini can hear you if you want her to, you know."

And with that, he left.

"What was that about?" Draco asked.

"He just said that Nagini could hear me if I called for her, is all." Harry smiled, "So, what's been going on without me?"

"We were going to wait till you woke up to have that Quidditch victory party, but everybody's off on Christmas Vacation anyway…"

"Why didn't you leave?"

"I told my father what happened, and he said that it was alright that I could stay."

"Who all stayed?"

Draco thought for a moment, "Well, there are the Riley twins, Bulstrode, Higgs, Crabbe and Goyle."

"That's it?" asked Harry wide-eyed.

"That's it." Draco confirmed with a nod, "Oh, and look here. Your Uncle let me stop by the infirmary and bag all the sweets." He pulled out a brown bag and dumped it all out on the bed.

"Professor Snape would kill you if he found out about this."

"Nah, he'll be alright with it?"

"He will?"

"Sure," Draco smirked as he tore open the bag of Licorice Wands, "I am my father's son, you know. Him and Severus are best friends."

"What's today?"

"Uh, the 27th of December. Oh, and speaking of today, want to know what happened this morning? It was bloody brilliant!"

"What happened?" Harry asked as he bit into a Chocolate Frog.

"Well, it's just us at first. You know, me and the others that stayed," Harry nodded, "We're out on the Quidditch Pitch freezing out arses off…of course, with Uncle Severus there 'supervising', but he's really just grading papers. We thought we'd have to beg to let him take us outside…but we didn't…surprisingly. I think he was just as bored as us…"

"You're off the subject…" Harry stopped him.

"Sorry," Draco said, "so, we're on the Quidditch Pitch having fun flying about, and Dumbledork shows up. He starts talking to Uncle Severus and then they get into an awful row, which is quite funny…"

"What about?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, "Hm, Dunno. It's not like we could hear them, you know. Do you want me to continue?"

Harry nodded and continued on with his Chocolate Frogs, "They got into a bad fight, but you know Dumbledork. He stood there calmly with that same bloody fucking _twinkle_ in his eye."

"What happened?"

"I'm getting to that," Draco snapped, "But…just as we promised, you have to promise not to tell anyone. This is just between you and me."

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Well, just as the old coot was leaving," he came in close to Harry and whispered, "Uncle Severus pulled his wand on him."

Harry gasped, "It was great. Though, we don't know what happened to him after that. He was unconscious when we last saw him…for all we know…he could be dead."

"Are you serious? What would the Ministry do if they found out?"

Draco shrugged and went on with eating the rest of the bag of Licorice Wands. They talked some more about different things. How to get Weasley expelled was one of them even though most of the ideas wouldn't work, they knew, but it was fun. Draco told Harry how the Riley twins got a picture of Harry's infamous nosedive that got him stuck in the hospital wing. Harry just groaned and said how it wasn't one of the greater things that he was proud of.

Just then, "Harry James Potter!" Uncle Tom walked through the door, "Why didn't you tell me about your conversations with Dumbledore? Most of this could have all been avoided."

Harry didn't say anything.

"Why is there candy in here?" he heard Snape start, but ignored him. Draco gave his godfather a nervous smile.

"Harry, we have to get you to Godric's Hollow…we have to get there and into the dungeons…" Tom was pacing the room, "It can't be true…Elenorum was my mother, I would have been one of the first to know about it, whether she had been a Gryffindor or not."

He looked up at the other three, "Draco, I think it best that you forget anything you've heard here and go to the dungeons and stay there. No one is to know about this…"

Draco turned to his godfather and saw that the man agreed, "But I want to go, too, I can help."

"Draco Aquilus Malfoy! You know better than to talk back! Get to the dungeons now!" Snape yelled, watching Draco's retreating form, "And if you tell anyone about this, you'll be answering to me. I know you have a big, fat mouth!"

Harry could hear the boy cursing under his breath. The blonde turned to wave as he closed the door behind him.

"How's your leg?" Uncle Tom asked. Harry moved his leg and found that it worked just as well as it did before it was broken.

"It's perfect. I should be able to walk now," He moved the covers and hopped out of bed. A few moments later, he found himself kissing the floor. Maybe his legs weren't all that stable as he thought they were.

"Maybe you should take it easy for a while, Harry. You were stuck in bed for a good month, you know." Tom smiled as he and Snape hauled Harry off the floor, "Severus, would you mind getting Harry a pair of warm attire. We'll be heading out as soon as possible."

Snape nodded and left, leaving Harry and Tom alone, "What happened to Dumbledore, Uncle Tom?"

Tom looked at him for a moment before answering, "Severus gave him a potion; the Draught of Living Death. I'm sure you've heard of that one from me." Harry nodded, "Snape locked him up in one of the towers where he won't be found until we figure out what to do with him. We've forged a note saying that he'll be in London for a while. That makes Minerva McGonagall in charge, since she's Deputy Headmistress."

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Harry asked.

"We're going to go down to the dungeons and find out what's down there, if anything. We're going to see if Dumbledore was lying or not, which I'm sure he was."

Severus returned with a warm set of robes and gloves with a thick cloak and scarf.

"As soon as you put these on, we're off." We'll be waiting in the other room. Tom and Severus left the room leaving Harry to dress.

End of Chapter 19

Hm………….interesting…lol. I'm jumping from one plot to another. But, that makes it interesting, no? Please review and tell me what you think so far! Is there anything I should change or add? 


	20. Niemand vertrauenswürdig

Chapter 20: Niemand vertrauenswürdig

It took several hours to get to Godric's Hollow. Uncle Tom had to do some convincing that Tom and Snape would only be gone for a while and that Harry was still in Severus's rooms sleeping, but they 'took-the-bait' as his Uncle had put it, and they left. They now stood on the front porch of Harry's lost childhood memories. Cold, snowy wind blew back Harry's already unruly hair and their cloaks floated lightly behind them.

"Well, shall we, before we freeze to death…" Snape was cut off by a jab in the ribs by Uncle Tom. He pointed to the youth in front of them. Harry was in a trance. The cold, biting wind was nothing compared to the stabbing pain in his gut. There was something about this house that just…hurt to look at. A sudden prang in the heart hit Harry, and hard. 

"Harry…" came a voice from behind. Harry ignored it and placed his hand on the doorknob. It was locked.

He pulled out his wand, _"Alohomora!"_ the door clicked and opened. A loud creak filled the dark, empty manor, and Harry pocketed his wand as he stepped through the door.

Cobwebs decorated the living area and the high ceiling. But, the house and everything in it looked as if nothing had been touched over these passed ten years…and Harry doubted that it was. Dust coated the house like paint. 

Harry walked over to the fireplace and stood on the hearth grabbing something off the mantel that had caught his eye. It was a picture frame. Harry cleaned the glass off with his cloak and looked at the picture after adjusting his glasses. There, in the middle of the daylight, stood a beautiful red-haired woman with green eyes and a man with messy, jet-black hair. They stood there waving and in their arms was a baby.

"Do you know who those people are, Harry?" The boy shook his head. He had never seen them before, but in a way…they seem so familiar to him, "This is your mother and father, and that there's you.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember them, you were hardly a year old," Tom smiled, "but I'm afraid that we must be on our way. We don't have time for idle chitchat. We have a goal to accomplish here, but Harry…" Tom knelt in front of his disheveled nephew, "I promise that I'll bring you back right after the school year ends, all right? After all, you do own Godric's Hollow now, now don't you?"

Harry nodded but said nothing. He turned back to the picture once more before placing it back upon the hearth's mantel. The happy couple still waved on, and the baby in their hands played with his parents' hands. He turned to his uncle and Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The panging in his chest hit him again, and the youth felt a cutting burn in the back of his eyes.

All of this time, he had hated his parents. He had hated them for leaving him. They had left him with the wretched being he had learned to call aunt and uncle. Harry shook his head lightly…it wasn't their fault, he knew now. He couldn't blame them any longer. It was Dumbledore's fault…and ever so slowly was he finding out why.

"Are you ready, my kin?" ask Tom once more. 

"Aye, I am." Harry smiled lightly.

"Then, we're off," Severus clapped his hands, finally getting this show on the road, "Hopefully, you wouldn't mind if you led the way, would you?"

"Of course I wouldn't," Uncle Tom began walking through the living area, entering another room, "I know this house like the back of my hand. I was born here, after all."

They entered another, then another, descending down a flight of stairs, and down a long corridor. They entered a type of chamber, and Harry instantly recognized this room from his dream. And sure enough, just as in his dream, there was another door at the end of the room, which led to another descending flight of stairs. And at the end of those stairs was something Harry didn't expect to see. 

Rather than the large metal door that he had seen so often at the end of his dreams, there was a small bookshelf of personal belongings. On the small three-foot shelf were photo albums of talking paintings of Harry and Tom's ancestors, and other old books.

"I knew it," came from Uncle Tom, "I never remembered there being and bloody door here…it was just a wall, and right behind this wall is nothing but the earth. I remember because one of my friends had dared me to blast the wall out after he convinced me that there was a dead body behind it, and I assure you that there is no body behind that wall. Mother almost killed me for that one. I had to replace that wall with my own two hands."

"I remember," Severus laughed, "and I rubbed it in your face every time I got the chance. You were so gullible back then."

"Yea…I know…" Uncle Tom grumbled, "In fact, Mother did all the rubbing in that I deserved and more. I wasn't able to sit down for weeks." He sighed.

Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at the wall, "This is it then…there's nothing?"

Tom shook his head solemnly, "Nothing at all, I promise you," Severus nodded in agreement, "Dumbledore fooled you into thinking that there really was some 'transfiguration device' down here and that those were really my mother's memories stored away in your head…though, I still can't believe that you believed everything that he said…"

"Yes!" Harry threw his arms up in annoyance, "Rub it in, why don't you! Everyone _must_ make me feel stupider that I already am!"

"Sorry…" Uncle Tom smiled nervously.

Harry sighed and practically threw his back at the wall behind him and leaned against it, "Can we get out of here?"

No one said anything more and Uncle Tom placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and appirated to the front door, leaving from there just how they arrived.

Professor McGonagall's class was just as amusing as ever as Finnigan once again happens to blow up his quill as they were attempting to transfigure it.

"Mr. Finnigan, must you demolish everything in your possession?" Professor McGonagall asked the sooty boy, "You must get that wand checked before someone gets hurt."

Everyone was laughing by now, "And you all, do shut up!"

End of Chapter 20

Tja…What do you think of this chapter? I know that this is probably what NONE of you had expected, but I thought that this was a great twist, so I stuck with it. I never liked Dumbledore…that bleeding "twinkle" in his eyes gets on my last nerves and it makes me want to poke this shite out of it…geez! Anyway, thanks to all those whom have reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. THANX!


	21. Manifesting Darkness

Wow! Thank you so much, Ysabell, and yes, Draco is a dish, isn't he? Too bad there aren't any Tom Feltons at my school. *sigh* And yes, I have seen 'Men in Tights', which I loved because it was so funny. I loved 'Robin Hood', though, I guess because it takes a wonderful story and brings it to life. I've always been fascinated with the Medieval times, the Renaissance, and that's what I love about 'Robin Hood'. And of course, the fact that Alan Rickman is in it. Rickman has always played a wonderful sinister role. 

Chapter 21 

Several weeks had passed since classes had started after Christmas break, and Dumbledore was nearly completely forgotten. 

Draco and Harry were always together and they soon became known as the Serpent Duo. The two famous Snakes weren't easily separated any longer and they spent nearly all of their free time together. It wasn't unusual, though. Two rich, eleven-year-old, Slytherin boys that liked to talk and have a good time. Especially, pulling pranks on the Weasley. That had become their favorite pastime and they never pulled the same stunt twice. 

They entered the empty common room with wide smiles. Weasley wouldn't be able to look them in the faces for months. 

They had hexed Weasley when he had stammered. 

"So, Weasley, when do you plan on getting new robes?" asked Draco as he stood tall next to Harry. They were lucky enough to catch the freckle-faced redhead alone, "They aren't even black…they're so faded that they're gray." 

"I'm surprised that they haven't kicked you out for having the wrong color," Harry smirked, "What's the matter? Does Daddy not have enough money?" 

"At least I have a dad, unlike the little orphan that you'll always be," the Weasley stepped in close to Harry, practically breathing in the dark-haired boy's face, "but, you'll never be any more than a sleazy snake, now won't you. That's the only thing that you'll ever know how to be…" and before he could get anything else out, he was pinned against the wall by none other than Harry. The raven-haired boy may have been weaker than Draco, but he was still stronger than the redhead. 

"Whether I have parents or not, isn't any of your business…" 

"Awe, did I hit a soft spot?" 

"No, actually, you didn't. I have everyone that I'll ever need right here under these towers," Harry whispered in the Gryffindor's face, "And what does a little Weasel like you have?" 

Weasley didn't answer soon enough. 

"What's wrong? Nothing too beneficial about a snake breathing down your neck, is there?" Draco chimed, "Just like a lion to have a snake pinning him up against a wall. You're a disgrace. What sort of pure blood are you anyway?" 

The Weasley didn't answer once again. 

"Snake got your tongue?" Harry did all but spit in his face, "But perhaps we can help you with that…" the raven-haired boy slyly looked over to Draco as he pulled out his wand. 

"What's the matter, Weasel? Frogs in you throat?" Draco smiled. 

Weasley backed up into the wall as he suddenly remembered that he was out-numbered. 

"_Croak Frogs!_" cried Harry. 

It didn't take long for a fat toad to pop itself out of the red-haired boys mouth. Several toads were hopping on the floor before Weasley decided it was time to hitch himself out of there and to Madam Pomfrey. Of course, they had gotten detention with Professor Riddle, but it could have been worse, they agreed. 

They were assigned two weeks detention of scrubbing potion bottles and unused cauldrons, but it was worth it. Seeing the Weasel suffer was worth any amount of scrubbing. 

"So, what's next on our 'Making-Weasel's-Life-a-Living-Hell' list?" asked Draco as he scrubbed the bottom of the heavy pewter cauldron in his lap. 

"I dunno," Harry twisted the toothbrush through the small bottle, "Have any ideas?" 

Draco shrugged, "Nah, not yet anyway." 

"How are those cauldrons and bottles coming along?" Uncle Tom walked in. 

"All right." They both answered. 

"Good!" He smiled, "And as much as I enjoy your company, I'd rather it not be like this. I hope not to see you here again like this in the future, do you hear?" 

"Yes, Professor." They nodded. 

"Good, now clean up and you can leave. Good night, boys." And he left. 

They cleaned up and left to the common room. They were tired, perhaps more so than they thought, but tired, nonetheless. They entered the portrait hole and found the common room empty. Everyone was asleep. 

They walked up to their room and closed the door behind them and found that Currier wasn't there. They shrugged and went to bed. 

"Hello, Nigini." The snake on Harry's bed uncoiled herself and slithered over to the boy. 

"Have fun?" 

"Loads…" Harry rolled his eyes. 

"As I expected." she hissed not really understanding the sarcasm in it all, "Going to bed, Master?" 

"Yes, Nigini. It's been a long day." Harry smiled. 

She slithered to the end of the bed, "Good night, then, Master. I'm off to hunt. These dungeons are infested with rodents." She hissed happily. 

"A feast, I presume?" Harry slid into his pajamas and into bed. Nigini never answered. She left the room, slithering out through the small crack under the door. 

"G'night, Harry." Draco called from the other side of the room. 

"'Night!" Harry pulled the sheets over his pale body and almost instantaneously, fell asleep. 

"Today, you will be learning about dark magic," Professor Snape announced, "I want you all to get out _The Dark Forces_ book that you should have gotten and turn to page one hundred-twenty-five. 

"There are three types of magic: the good, the dark and the unforgivable. You all know what is acceptable here in Hogwarts. All of that is Good. Your curses and hexes are Dark, and there are only three Unforgivable Curses. They are Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse, and the Killing Curse…and _Weasley_, get out of here! Detention here tonight at eight. Parkinson…go wash that out of your hair." Snape was irate. The poor Slytherin girl ran out clutching her gooey hair crying. The redhead boy got up and started gathering his books and a bushy-haired girl next to him was shaking her head in shame and embarrassment. 

"Can I not teach a class without being disrupted by you? Fifty points from Gryffindor. Now, get out of my sight." 

Draco sent the Weasley one of his trademark smirks and watched as the door closed before turning back to his book. 

"Is that all the interruptions for today because I'd really like to get this lesson over with by the end of the month," everyone was quiet, "Now, where were we? Oh, yes… 

"Using one of the Unforgivables will sentence your life to Azkaban. They don't have counterattacks nor can you protect yourself against them. Preference, one of you could be under the Imperius Curse at this very moment and none of us would probably know it." 

Harry hung on every word that the professor spoke and was completely enthralled. 

"The Imperius Curse is a mind controlling spell. The conjurer can perform acts through another's body and, without being detected, can control it as if it were a mere puppet. 

"The Cruciatus Curse inflicts tortures beyond any of your imaginations. It tells the nerves in your brain that you're in pain, and thus putting you through relentless torture. Also, if under the Cruciatus Curse long enough or for a certain number of times, depending on how much your nerves can endure, you can become completely mentally and/or physically challenged… Not a laughing matter, I assure you. I've seen it done." Snape walked around the room almost elegantly, making sure that all were listening. 

"Those under the curse can emit screams of such torture that couldn't even be imaginable." 

"I suppose you speak from experience?" came a girl's voice on the Gryffindor's side of the room. It was the Granger girl that thought that she was better than everyone else because she was smarter, but she was a Mudblood, Draco always said. She was a disgrace to the Wizarding World and didn't belong in Hogwarts. 

Professor Snape turned to her and sneered, "Who pulled your string? Don't speak out of turn. Ten points from Gryffindor. 

"But, yes. I do speak from experience. I've seen it done…. And believe me, it's no pretty sight." 

The class remained silent. Harry was still mesmerized by such power in a simple wave of a wand. 

"And the last Unforgivable is the Killing Curse. It emits a type of explosion and instantly kills the one before the conjurer," Professor Snape stepped back up upon the podium, "I want you all to read that chapter and to write a ten page essay on it." 

There were several groans before the bell rang and if it was anything you learned in potions, it was how to write bigger to take up more space. Harry, on the other hand, seemed excited to do it. 

The two, Draco and Harry, walked to Potions together, and secretly at that very moment, the dark-haired boy wished for nothing more than to feel such power surge through his body. 

End of Chapter 21 


	22. Waking up

I know that Chapter 21 came really late and I'm very sorry, now that mid-term finals are over with and Christmas holiday has finally come, I can start working on this and on my other story as well. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, I appreciate it SO much!

Chapter 22 

Harry was an early riser the next morning. He had been in the Great Hall for what seemed like hours before others started to come in slowly. It was one of _those_ Saturdays…the Saturdays when everyone is too sleepy and groggy to even think about getting out of bed. But, Harry was in a good mood, despite the fact that he wasn't a morning person. Just one of those mornings, he said to himself smiling. 

Pansy Parkinson walked in just then and seated herself not far from Harry. 

"Good morning, Parkinson!" He said with a cheerful smile. She looked at him as if he had grown another head. 

"And why are you so cheerful this morning, My Lord?" she let a small smile pass this once. 

He shrugged, "I don't know. Just couldn't get back to sleep this morning and decided to come upstairs and watch the sky, I guess…" 

Parkinson placed her elbow on the table and supported her chin in her hand, "I'd usually be pretty ticked off if that happened to me," she smiled a little, "So, is there a reason?" 

Harry thought for a moment, then shook his head, "Nope, just one of those mornings, I guess." 

"Yep, I'll agree with you there," Pansy said sleepily. Several other Slytherin girls joined them. 

"Good morning, M'lord." The Riley twins said in unison. They sat down with one next to Harry and the other by Pansy. 

"'Morning." Harry greeted. 

"What's going on?" Kati asked. 

"Anything interesting?" Kelli eyed Pansy. 

"We were just talking…" Pansy answered. Just then, Draco and Zabini entered the room and Harry excused himself from the girls and walked over to the two where they sat. 

"'Morning!" he greeted, sitting across from them. 

"Good morning!" the two responded. Draco was a little dull with still being tired, but Zabini, on the other hand, seemed to be in one of his cheery moods, just as Harry. 

"One of those days, Master?" Harry nodded with a laugh as he stuffed his face with buttered toast almost disgustingly, "I don't suppose you've ever been taught proper table manners, either." 

Harry just shrugged and ate on, noticing that every once in a while the blond next to him would glance down the table where Parkinson and the Riley twins sat. 

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" a high-pitched scream erupted suddenly from the hallway outside the Great Hall. Harry, Draco and Zabini looked at one another before running outside to see who it was and what happened. But when they got there, there was already a crowd. 

"Someone get Madam Pomfrey, _quick_!" said someone from the inner mob of students. A Ravenclaw had run out of the crowd and down the hall, and it wasn't long before everyone parted letting Professor Snape by. But, it wasn't Professor Snape that needed to see Madam Pomfrey; it was the motionless girl in his hands. She was a second year Slytherin. 

The young heir recognized her as Selly. Mandy Selly. A loner that stayed to herself whenever possible. She didn't have any friends…she didn't want any, but then again, no one even tried for her friendship. 

Flint later said that he and Snape were the only ones that saw Selly suddenly scream and fall just as they turned the right corridor that lead to the dungeons. They were talking about practicing this evening for Quidditch when suddenly they heard a piercing scream then looked up just as they saw the black-haired girl crumble to the ground. 

"And then Professor Snape took her to the infirmary…" Flint finished. Everyone turned back to his and her breakfast wondering what exactly happened. 

"Does anyone know what happened to her?" some asked around the table. No one knew. 

"Hey, Scar head!" It was the Weasel from the Gryffindor table, "After a decade, did she finally look in a mirror?" There were yelps from the Gryffindor's table, but the rest of the tables stayed quiet. 

"I choose to ignore him." Harry said. "He's not worth my time. Besides, I don't want to spoil my good mood." 

After breakfast that morning, Harry, Draco and Zabini left to the dungeons to see what they could do on a Saturday morning since all of their homework was finished. 

They were just rounding a corner on their way to the dungeons when they bumped into Snape, literally. 

"Watch where you're going, Potter," he snarled. 

"Yes, Professor." Harry nodded as he stood up from where he had been bumped to the ground, "We were just on our way to the dungeons." 

"I don't give a rat's arse where you three were headed, just stay out of my way." And, that said, Snape swept past him. 

They watched until the man was out of earshot till they turned back around, "What got to him this morning?" Harry asked. 

"He's always like that," Draco answered, "You just have to learn to deal with it." 

"As your godfather, that would probably be me, too." Zabini smirked and Harry laughed as he pictured in his head Zabini babying a little Draco. 

"I'm not that bad. Yes, I admit that I can be a spoilt little brat sometimes, but I didn't run him over the edge." Draco whined. 

"You even pout." Harry laughed even harder, "This is perfect." He gasped hysterically and Zabini wasn't far behind. The laughter became contagious and Draco chortled lightly. 

The three were still laughing as they entered the common room. Zabini sighed as he flopped heavily onto the dark green sofa, "Anyone up for a game of Wizard's Chess?" 

"Sure!" Draco chimed as he pulled up the chess table and a chair, "Which colour do you prefer?" 

"I don't mind…either or." 

"I'll be green then," Draco answered as they set the board, and after they finished, Zabini made the first move, as he had the white pieces. 

This was a perfect moment, Harry thought, "I'll be back later." Harry told the two just as Zabini made the first move. 

"Okay, but you're playing the winner!" Draco called out, "That _will _be me, if I might add." 

"Dream on!" Zabini smirked. 

Harry left the common room through the portrait hole and glided hastily towards his uncle's quarters. He approached the portrait of Sir Serpens Cygnus and the painted man in armor came to attention. 

"Halt, Good Sir," Cygnus started, "but I must ask you for your business here and your name." 

"Just tell Professor Riddle that Harry's here, please." Said Harry. 

"Yes, sir," he saluted and disappeared, walking off the scene of the background. 

Several of the pictures whispered to each other and with the silence throughout the near corridors, the whispers practically pounded against the walls. He could hardly make out what they were saying, but he was positive that they were talking about him as soon as he heard his name whispered and Salazar Slytherin's. 

The whispering pounded on the ash-gray brick walls and on the brick floor. His head began to hurt…a burn, as Harry identified it as such. The whispers were soon flooding into his head and his breathing became harsh and torn, as if he had been running forever, and the pain in his head became defined more in the front of his scalp surrounding his scar. 

And suddenly, it stopped. 

"Harry?" Harry opened his eyes and found Tom staring at him with concern etched in his eyes, "Are you alright?" 

Harry simply nodded, "Yeah, why?" 

Tom shook his head took a good look at him for a bit more before answering, "Is your scar normally that red? I've never noticed it." Harry's uncle moved aside and let him in. Harry didn't answered but only brought his hand up to his scar and traced it with his index finger. It stung as he touched it and it throbbed when he didn't. 

"But, anyway, is there something you need, Harry?" Tom asked. 

Harry sat down on his uncle's plush, dark green sofa and cleared his throat, "Uncle Tom…what do you expect from me? What do you expect me to become?" 

"I beg your pardon?" Tom lifted an eyebrow. 

"I don't want to let down the rest of the Slytherins by not becoming what they expect to become, so I need a teacher. I know that I don't show it most of the time, but I want to know everything there is to know about magic. Can you help me?" 

Tom smiled down to Harry tenderly and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, "I knew it was in you somewhere…" said Tom, "Just between you and me, I personally favour the Dark Arts." He whispered. 

"You can help me then?" Harry asked. 

Tom chuckled, "My dearest Harry…" he sighed, "If the Dark Arts is what you seek, then you've come to the right place, but…" Tom held out a finger, "the catch is that you cannot just tell anyone…only your most trusted followers. But I think that you can figure that out." 

End of Chapter 22 

**Maoi**: Evil Harry...finally! He awakens! And yes, I'll _consider _killing someone, especially the _mudbloods_, if not all of them. Gosh, I'm evil, *slaps hand* bad Maoi! And I've decided not to do all of his years in different books, but don't be discouraged. I'm considering putting them all into this story. What do you think? Yes or No? 

Well, thanks again, and keep up those thick, healthy reviews to fuel my stamina. 


	23. An Upturned Weasel

Yes, I know that I've made a lot of mistakes throughout the story, but come on. It's a fanfiction. I'll never be J. K. Rowling, so just give me a break. You really don't have that much to do here in Cork…so, really… Besides, I had a bad day yesterday… I drove to the airport to pick up my annoying little cousin and drove back home, while listening to him talk about his fascination with rodents and his pet hamster. And on top of all that, I bust my lip on my mother's bedside table chasing after him. So, in the end…I've had some pretty crappy days pass by. I don't know how the English school system works. We have neither prefects nor Head boys or girls…so, forgive me. 

Chapter 23

Tom and Harry agreed to meet later in the nights for lessons, and meet they did. Tom let Harry inside his dungeon rooms and guided him to the sofa where they had sat earlier that day. The old man had stacks of book on his table along with parchment strewn everywhere. It looked as if he had been looking for something or just piling everything up as best as he could.

"Take a seat, Harry." He sat where he did earlier and watched as his uncle took a seat across from him in a wooden chair, "This," Tom pointed to the stacks of books and papers on the table, "is everything on the Dark Arts, including," he reduced his voice to a whisper, "the Unforgivables."

"Everything?" Harry asked.

"Everything." Tom nodded with a sly smile, "The Dark Arts is a dangerous subject to get your nose stuck in, but I trust you can handle it. Though, I hate the fact that I couldn't get into it myself. By the time I finally caught an interest in it, I was too old," he sighed, "I'm over seventy-years-old; quite old, if I do say so myself."

_Seventy?_ He looks to be around late twenties…early thirties? He was a very good-looking man indeed. But Harry didn't ask.

"We'll be getting basic hexes and curses down first, then we'll get on with more complex thing," Harry nodded, "How does a good Mentality Curse sound?" Tom asked and Harry's smile widened.

Several days had now passed and Harry was regularly visiting his uncle during the early nights. He told no one where he was or what he was doing, but Draco was getting a little irritated, especially with his nosy nature.

Harry had mastered now several types of mental curses; along with a number of simple hexes that Harry was considering using on the Weasel. He was wondering though, if he should tell Draco. The boy was bound to find out sooner or later anyway, why not? When the time's right, Harry agreed. But definitely not now.

Harry and Draco were sitting in the common room alone, which was quite rare, but everyone was in the Great Hall still and the Serpent Duo were hastily trying to finish the last of their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework before their next class. 

"What's another word for spell?" asked Harry looking up to Draco, and the blond stopped scratching his quill against the parchment and looked up also.

"Charm?" asked Draco.

"I've used it…too many times."

"Concoction?" Harry shook his head. Draco bit his lip in though for a moment, "How about hex or enchantment?"

Harry then turned back to his essay again and continued writing. Several more minutes passes before the bell rang and they grabbed their things hastily running down the hallway after leaving the portrait hole and heading towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They entered the room and found that they were the only ones there. They scurried to their seats and while Harry was finishing his paper, Draco was turning his in.

Harry was just finishing his last sentence when the rest of the class walked in and Harry scrambled to the front of the room to turn in his paper. Draco pointed out that Weasel wasn't there.

"Maybe he got hexed?" came a voice from behind. It was Parkinson.

"What do you know about it?" Draco asked.

The pug-faced girl merely shrugged, "Only that he got on Crabbe and Goyle's bad side."

"What happened?" Harry started excitedly.

She took a seat and was about to start when Professor Snape walked passed them, "Save it for another time, Ms. Parkinson."

She shut her mouth and Harry and Draco sighed. Professor Snape walked towards the front of the class and walked behind his desk.

"Is everyone's assignment turned in?" no one answered, "I'll assume that that's a yes." He turned back to his desk, "I see that Weasel…excuse me, Weasley isn't here. Skipping _again_ I presume for not finishing his assignment…Why am I not surprised?" Harry heard him mumble to himself.

He turned back to the class and was about to announce today's assignment when the door flew open. It was Ronald Weasley out of breath, "S-sorry I'm…late. I was a bit…delayed." He glared at Crabb and Goyle as he closed the door behind him and walked towards his desk, only problem was that Professor Snape became an obstacle between the two.

"Sorry?" Snape asked, trying to confirm what the redhead was telling him. The boy nodded, "Not as sorry as you're going to be." And with that, Snape let him pass.

Draco beamed up at Harry looking hopeful.

"Today is going to be a bit different." Snape had a hint of a matter-of-fact voice, "Instead of the usual class work…we will be dueling."

The Granger girl's hand snapped up, but Professor Snape ignored her. Draco was whispering something about a 'filthy mudblood'. Harry had heard the word before: a witch or wizard born into a muggle family…dirty blood. Draco had said that mudbloods didn't belong in any wizarding school, let alone Hogwarts. What future did they possess with no past? They weren't meant for the Wizarding World, nor should they ever play a part. Draco sneered down upon them, as did Harry who followed the blonde's example. 

Harry found himself reminiscing of the past about his muggle relatives. Remembering what they had done to him since he arrived at their doorstep eleven years ago. Remembering what his uncle did to him…Harry shivered. Muggles really were horrid beings and there wasn't room for both the Wizarding and the Muggle World. Harry smirked just as he was snapped out of his reverie. 

"Potter," Snape called out, "You're up first with Weasley."

The students all stood in a very large circle, "Hey Harry," Draco pulled on the green-eyed boy's arm to get his attention, "Do me a favour."

Harry turned to him and nodded, "All right."

"Shut the mudblood-lover up…real good." Draco smirked as did Harry soon after and nodded.

"Count on it."

Harry walked up to Snape and the Weasel not far behind, "You all know the rules of a Wizarding duel, you take tests on it every week, though it throws me to find that the majority of you seem to get those simple questions wrong. So, I'll have to explain.

"Both of you will stand on the opposite side of the room and on the count of three, you will cast you're spells. Understand?" There were a few nods before Harry and his opponent were lead to their dueling places. 

"You know what is accepted and what is not, do I need to remind you?" Neither answered, "Then on the count of three you will cast your spells at your opponent."

The most devious smile played on Harry's lips, "When I'm through with you…you'll wish you had stayed in that trash heap you call home."

"One…"

Weasley glared at him, "Since when does a mix-blood over power a pureblood?" most knew now that Harry's mother was a mudblood. He wasn't proud of it, in fact he hated her for it. But, the only thing that he was determined to do now was become the most powerful wizard of all.

"Two…"

"Since now." He lifted his wand.

"Three!"

_"Expelliarmus!" _Weasley was blasted off his feet and back into the crowd of Gryffindors. They helped him up and he was searching for his wand when that bushy haired girl handed it to him. Harry had it on his agenda to get rid of the mudblood, but he was still practicing with Tom. He would wait till he got older and actually had a plan.

_"Accio wand!" _Weasley's wand flew through the air towards Harry and he caught it with his left hand. Weasley turned to him with a deadly glare, but Harry only laughed, "Please, tell me, Weasel. What's it like to be completely defenseless?"

"You're going to pay for this one." He answered.

Harry laughed, "Trust me when I tell you that you are in _no_ position to make threats." Harry lifted his wand again, _"Mobilicorpus!"_

The redhead was lifted into the air and turned upside down by Harry. Harry walked up to him, "I'll ask again. What's it like to be completely defenseless?"

"Fuck off." Was all that came from the Weasley, and Harry's grin only widened.

"Language, Weasel." Harry said, "Would you like down now? You're turning a little purple at the face." He didn't wait for an answer before he said, "_Finite Incantatem!_" and the freckle faced boy fell to the floor with a loud thump.

End of Chapter 23


	24. First year's end

_Another note here, not all will be explained throughout the story. That's how a lot of people live…mostly, how I live. Harry will never find out some things that have happened to him or will happen to him. But, I trust that you have your own imagination and can come to terms with this. _

Chapter 24 

The end of term was just about up and Mandy Selly was well again. Harry remembered all too well when Snape and Tom told him and some of the other Slytherin students that Dumbledore was dead. Later that night, though, Tom found Harry in his living quarters sitting as if waiting for something.

Tom sighed as he walked over to him and sat down slowly next to him, "We should clear a few things up, Harry. Mostly, whatever lies that old coot planted into your head." 

"I was hoping that you would say something like that because I'm having trouble deciding what I should believe." 

"Although no one was there for you in the past and have been deceived even here at Hogwarts," said Tom, "I hope that things will change for the better soon. 

"There is no more Dumbledore…we killed him while he was still asleep. We found out that Dumbledore had a sort of connection with Selly before put under the Draught, and had he not been so deep in sleep, he could have killed her." 

"How did he do it?" asked Harry. 

"Simple mind play. He was able to get into her thoughts and…" he trailed, "pretty much crash her entire body. 

"We don't know how you received that scar, but whatever Dumbledore told you is a load of bullshit. In fact, everything Dumbledore has ever told you should be forgotten. You were criticised as a child and treated like last weeks trash in the Dursley's home. You were beaten till you could hardly stand and the first friend you ever had was killed in front of you." 

Harry was completely speechless. Wide eyes staring up at his uncle, "How…?" was all that passed through his lips. 

Tom merely smiled, "I paid Mr. Dursley a little visit. Just a bit of rummaging through his memory before completely revising it. They will never know that you even exist, so you'll never have to trouble yourself with worrying about it." 

Harry smiled and let out a soft laugh, "Thanks." 

"No trouble at all," Tom smiled weakly, "I know what it's like to feel horribly terrified under the very roof that you sleep under. My mother died when I was young and for years I put up with my father's abuse until I finally snapped and killed him. My sister Cecilia was already out of the house and married to another wizard who is your grandfather. I was sent to an orphanage as I got away with it all looking like an accident, but even there I was abused. 

"I couldn't run and I couldn't hide. I was alone now in the muggle world with nowhere to go and the only thing to look forward to was the day that I got my letter from Hogwarts, but even then, I have no idea if I were to receive it or not." 

"You killed you're father?" 

"It was either that or die," Tom explained, "Besides, you can't say that you never had the urge to kill your aunt and uncle, can you?" 

Harry as silent for a moment before nodding his head, "Yeah, I have." And that was all he said, but in fact, he had an urge more than anything in the world to stab his uncle through the chest with a spoon and gouge out his eyes from those filthy eye sockets of his. 

"Then, do it." Said Tom with a slight shrug, "If you're going to start learning dark magic, including the Unforgivables, then the first thing you must learn to do…is kill and get away with it." 

"How do I do that?" 

Tom smiled, "That's what you need to figure out on your own, just as I did. No wand." 

"No magic?" 

"That's not what I said, Harry," corrected Tom, "I just said no wand." 

A smile crossed the man's lips, "Come. I have something to show you that I found in your parents' old home. I was very shocked." 

Harry followed his uncle to his room and he opened up the wardrobe. Tom pulled out a robe that looked to be made out of clear material, but it was smooth and silky like water, only without the wetness. 

"Put it on." Said Tom, and Harry did. He pulled it over his shoulders and around the front, "Wonderful!" Tom exclaimed, "It's just a bit too big, but it covers everything." 

Harry looked down at himself only to find that he wasn't there. His eyes widened, "What the…" 

"It's an invisibility cloak. It will make you invisible to the human eye, but be wary, for it'll all be over once someone runs into you." 

Harry nodded. 

"I'm giving it to you because it belongs to you now. Besides, I think that you can find more use for it than I have." 

There was silence a bit longer and Harry spoke up, "Uncle Tom, now that Dumbledore's gone, who will be the new Headmaster?" 

"I don't know, Harry. Professor McGonagall's retiring now that Dumbledore is no longer teaching, but I'd have to say that I'm very pleased to hear that bit of information." 

Harry merely nodded, "You should be off to bed now. You should be using this time to study. Exams are just in a few days." 

And those few days came and went as if it hadn't happened at all. Draco sat next to Harry in the common room on the green sofa, Nagini around his neck. 

"You'll be able to come and visit right?" asked Draco. 

Harry smiled, "I don't have anyone stopping me any longer, so of course." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Haven't you heard? I haven't told you yet?" asked Harry and Draco nodded with a shrug, "I'm going back to Godric's Hollow instead of the wretched muggles." 

Draco smiled, "Brilliant! Then you can come over as soon as possible then." 

Harry nodded, "As long as Nagini can come as well." He stroked her head. 

"Of course," Draco rolled his eyes. 

Everyone was down at breakfast and Draco and Harry just weren't feeling up to it. The train was scheduled to leave at eleven and they only had a few hours left. 

There was a very long silence between the two before anyone knew, Professor McGonagall announced that everyone to head to the front doors with all of their belongings. The trip down, Harry thought, was too short. Draco didn't say anything as he trailed his luggage behind him. This was strange for Draco, though. Usually his blond friend was at least a bit talkative with a comment to something. This wasn't really like him, but Harry understood in a way. He didn't want to leave, himself. Harry would be staying in an unfamiliar dirty house that was too big for him alone for at least half of the summer holiday. 

The train whistled and Draco turned to Harry. 

"You won't be on the train?" asked Draco. 

Harry shook his head, "No, Tom's taking me to Godric's Hollow by Floo from Hogsmeade." 

The train whistled again and the guard passed by the two, his voice booming over the commotion of the students, "Two minutes till departure! Two minutes!" 

"You should get on now before it leaves without you." Harry smiled, but Draco didn't, "Don't worry, Draco. It's not like I'll never see you again. Before you know it, I'll be over at your front door." 

"Or by Floo." Draco shrugged. 

"Or by Floo." Harry repeated, "At least you have something to do. I'll be alone most of the time." 

Draco held out his hand, "Bye, Harry. See you soon." 

Harry stared at the hand for a moment and laughed before pulling the blond into a short hug. He pulled back, "See you soon, then." 

Draco boarded the train and Harry turned to Tom. 

"Ready?" behind Tom was a stagecoach. Harry nodded and got in, Tom behind him. Several hours passed in silence and as they reached Hogsmeade Nagini flicked her tongue against Harry's neck, "When are we going to get there?" she asked. 

"We're almost there." Said Tom. They reached Hogsmeade not long afterwards, and they entered the Hog's Head. The three, including Nagini, walked up to the fireplace. 

"All right, Harry," He pulled out a bag of Floo powder out from under his robes and opened it to Harry, "Take a hand-full of powder and step in." Harry did everything he was told and with a firm, but easy grip on Nagini, they entered Godric's Hollow. 

End of Chapter 24 

Yes, this is the end of Harry's first year. I'm sorry if this isn't what you though it would be, but I'm truly sorry. For those of you that have supported me, you know who you are and this isn't the end! There will be a Chapter 25 and so on…but it won't continue with Harry's second year. I'm going to fast forward in to the future several years and start off in Harry's fifth or sixth year. More than likely though, his sixth. We'll see. 


End file.
